mirotic school (yunjae version)
by cminsa
Summary: kelanjutan dari Mirotic School versi asli. Bagaimana kah hubungan YunJae selanjutnya setelah malam itu...? akan kah mereka bertahan sebagai vampire dan 'penyedia darah' ? atau mungkin akan ada hubungan lain?
1. Chapter 1: prolog

**TITLE**** : "MIROTIC SCHOOL (YUNJAE FULL VERSION)"**

**AUTHOR : CHANG MIN SA**

**CASTS ****: JUNG YUNHO, KIM JAEJOONG, GO AHRA, KIM HYUNJOONG, SHIM CHANGMIN, KIM JUNSU, OC.**

**RATING : PG – NC**

**GENRE ****: Vampire, romance, humor, family, little angst, and little lemon.**

**WARNING!**

**Alur nggak konstan**

**Gaje ide ceritanya**

**Klimaks ringan**

**Bukan terinspirasi dari film 'Twilight' tetapi terinspirasi dari manga 'Vampire Knight'**

**-THE BLOOD TYPE-**

**Golongan 'V' (vampire) adalah golongan darah yang paling jarang dijumpai. Jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi vampire murni, maka vampire biasa bisa menjadi vampire murni setelah melampaui batas hisapannya. Sedangkan jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi manusia, maka vampire murnipun bisa menjadi manusia. Golongan darah ini bisa dihisap oleh semua golongan darah vampire.**

**Golongan 'P' (personal) adalah golongan darah yang hanya dapat dihisap oleh golongan darah vampire tertentu. Manusia yang memiliki golongan darah ini hanya dapat sampai level 'vampire biasa' karena ia hanya bertugas untuk memasok energi untuk vampire yang segolongan darah dengannya.**

**Golongan 'R' (regional) adalah golongan darah yang umum dan mudah dijumpai. Manusia yang bergolongan darah ini tidak bisa menjadi vampire karena mereka hanya bertugas untuk menjadi 'makanan' bagi para vampire.**

**\(^_HAPPY-READING_^)/**

~ PROLOG ~

#Jaejoong POV#

Perlahan kubuka mataku karna kurasakan dingin menusuk kulitku.

Kegelapan menyelimuti sekelilingku. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun di sini. Ya, Tuhan.. Ada apa denganku? Apa aku telah mati?

"Aaaarrrgggh! Jae! Aaarggh!"

DEG!

"Yunnie! Eodiga?"

Namun tiba-tiba sunyi. Tak ada jawaban dan aku masih belum bisa melihat keadaan sekitar. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Kutolehkan wajahku ke segala arah tapi nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang maupun cahaya di sini. Sebenarnya aku ada di mana?

Crank!

Kupejamkan mataku begitu seberkas cahaya menyilaukan muncul beberapa meter di depanku. Setelah mampu menyesuaikan dengan cahaya itu, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat datangnya cahaya.

Cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang belum bisa kuketahui apa isinya. Terlalu silau. Hingga akhirnya, kuberanikan diri untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

JLEB!

"AAAARRGGGHH!"

Teriakan itu kusambut dengan tatapan kosong. Pemandangan di depanku sangat tak terduga dan seolah menenggelamkanku ke samudra. Seolah jantungku dicabut paksa olehnya.

Di sana, lima meter dari tempatku berdiri mematung, terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Di atasnya, seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang kukenal tengah berbaring pasrah tanpa busana. Yang membuatku semakin tercekat adalah seorang yeoja yang duduk di atas selangkangnya.

"Y-yunnie..?" tanpa sadar, mataku telah memanas sedari tadi dan kini tengah siap untuk melepaskan cairannya. Kututup muluntuku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, berusaha meredam isakanku. "Hiks.. Hiks.. S-siapa?"

Yeoja itu tampak tak terkejut. Ia hanya menegakkan punggungnya lalu berbicara tegas. "Kau kalah, Kim Jaejoong."

Tes..

Setetes air mata lolos dari mataku. Kupejamkan mataku berusaha menahan butiran air mata yang lain.

"Kim Jaejoong.. Yunho adalah MILIKKU! Kau lihat, kan? Kau harus ingat itu!"

Kubuka mataku perlahan walau air mataku justru mengalir deras. "Hiks.."

Yeoja itu menoleh ke belakang, mencoba menatapku. Sayangnya, aku tak mengenali wajah itu. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang mengerikan.

"Kim Jaejoong.. Larilah!"

"AAAARRGGHH! Jae-AAAHHH!" teriak Yunho di bawah yeoja itu tanpa membuka matanya. Dari wajahnya, ia tampak tersiksa.

"Yunnie... Hiks..." Aku ingin sekali mendekat tapi entah mengapa otot-ototku tak mampu merespon perintahku. Seolah semuanya mati rasa.

"Hahaha... It's show time!" ujar yeoja itu sambil kembali fokus pada tubuh naked Yunho. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Argh!"

Sleb!

"Arggh!"

"Hentikan!"

Sleb!

"Aaarggh!"

"HENTIKAAAAN!"

PRANG!

Segera kududukkan tubuhku. Mataku membulat tak percaya dan terus beredar menjelajahi di mana aku berada. Kurasakan keringat mengucur dari keningku. Tubuhku rasanya dingin dan jantungku terus berdetak tak karuan.

"Euggh, Jae-ah.. Kau memecahkan gelas, eoh?" suara bass itu menyadarkanku.

Aku ingat. Aku ada di kamar. Di atas ranjang dan semalam kami tidur bersama. 'Jadi, tadi itu hanya mimpi?'

Sret~

Dengan lembut Yunho meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya. Seolah memberi kehangatan dan kekuatan disaat yang sama.

"Jae?"

"Hiks.."

Tiba-tiba Yunho duduk. Menyadari isakanku, mungkin ia akan segera khawatir. Inginku menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tanganku yang bebas namun ternyata Yunho menahannya. Terpaksa kudongakkan kepalaku menatapnya, namja berwajah tampan yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis, Jae? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu, Jae? Uljima.. Katakan padaku." berondongnya cemas. Ia sempat menyeka air mataku dengan jari-jari kekarnya.

'Sungguh, Yunnie terlalu baik'

"Hiks.."

Bruk!

"Jae?"

Secara mendadak, kuhantam dadanya dan kubenamkan wajahku di sana. Berusaha mencari ketenangan.

"Hiks.. Kajima, Yunnie.. Hiks.. Kajima.."

"Jae?" dari nada bicaranya, Yunho pasti bingung. Meski begitu, ia justru membalas pelukanku dan membiarkanku menangis di dada bidangnya. "Waeyo?"

Kueratkan pelukanku. Semakin merapatkan diri pada tubuhnya. "Kajima.. Hiks.."

Perlahan kurasakan sentuhan lembut pada rambuntuku. Ia membelai rambuntuku dengan sayang. "Kau bermimpi buruk, Jae?" dan kuanggukkan kepalaku menjawabnya lalu kugesekkan hidungku di dadanya. "Tentang apa?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Y-yunnie.. Hiks.. Meninggalkanku.. Hiks.. Dengan.. Hiks.. Yeoja lain.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kajima.." terangku masih diselingi isakanku yang tak mau berhenti.

"Eh? Annio, Jae. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Itu kan cuma mimpi, hm?" ucapnya berusaha menenangkanku.

Kutarik wajahku dari pelukannya, enggan juga sih. "Yaksok?"

Yunho tampak tersenyum lembut lalu meraih jari-jariku. Ia mengaitkan jari kelingking kami. "Yaksok!" ucapnya mantap.

Seketika itu juga, isakanku berheti. Mataku masih sembab tapi mendengar janjinya aku yakin ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"I'll stay with you forever, Jae. Arraseo?"

Mendengarnya, mataku berkaca-kaca. Terharu. Rasa percaya itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Kusunggingkan senyumanku lalu mengangguk menenangkan dirinya.

"Nah, itu baru Jiji-ku. Hahaha..." candanya sambil mengacak rambuntuku.

Kumanyunkan bibirku seolah aku marah.

"Gurae. Ini sudah pagi. Kajja! Kita mandi dan siap-siap untuk sekolah." katanya mengingatkan sambil menyibak selimut dan siap untuk beranjak dari ranjang kami, tapi..

Grep!

"Jae? Apa lagi?" tanyanya bingung begitu kutahan lengannya.

Kukeluarkan kerlingan mauntuku sekedar untuk menggodanya. "Kau tidak 'lapar', eoh?"

Yunho tampak menauntukan alisnya bingung tapi kemudian ia mengerti. Yunho membalikkan wajahnya. "Annio. Ini masih pagi."

"Shirreo! 'Makan' aku sebentar saja." rayuku masih terus menahan lengannya bahkan kini dengan dua tangan.

Yunho menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Jae?"

Senyumku merekah lalu kupejamkan mataku dan kukerucuntukan bibirku. "Poppo!"

"MWO?"

"Shirreo! Aku mau poppo dari Yunnie~" bujukku manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya. Biarlah ia menganggapku manja, tapi memang aku hanya bisa manja di depannya saja.

"Tapi Jae_"

"Huwaaa..." aku berteriak seolah aku menangis. "Yunnie jahat! Aku kan cuma minta poppo sebentar. Masa gak boleh sih? Huwaaaa..."

Sunyi. Cukup lama aku tak mendapat respon tapi perlahan kurasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahku. Sebagai respon, kukerucuntukan bibirku lagi. Menyambut bibir tebalnya yang sejak saat itu membuatku kecanduan.

Cup~

"Sudah. Kajja! Kita mandi." ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hore!" seruku sambil turun dari ranjang.

Masih menggenggam tangannya, kami berjalan menuju kamar mandi kami. Jangan mengira yang tidak-tidak ya? Kami memang mandi bersama tapi kami selalu memakai alat yang berbeda. Ia memilih menggunakan shower sedangkan aku lebih memilih berendam di bath up. Serunya, saat kami mandi, hanya tirai berbahan kedap air transparan yang menjadi pembatas kami. Jadi, aku bisa melihat tubuh naked-nya /

Oh, ya.. Sejak kejadian itu, aku memberikan darahku untuknya, kehidupan kami berubah. Kami pindah kamar dan memesan sebuah kamar dengan satu ranjang berukuran king size, satu kamar mandi dengan shower dan bath up-nya, satu dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan, juga ruang tamu yang bisa menjadi tempat kami bercengkrama atau belajar. Yah, singkatnya, kami bahagia ^^

Lalu apakah aku jadi vampire? Dan jawabannya tentu, iya.

Aku rela menjadi vampire hanya demi Yunho. Toh aku hanya akan menjadi pemasok darah untuk Yunho saja kan? Itu tak masalah. Selagi aku nyaman dan senang bersamanya.

-Jaejoong POV End-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Minggu pagi yang cerah sangat membangkitkan suasana. Instrumen kicauan burung gereja menjadi salah satu penghibur untuk umat manusia yang hendak beraktifitas. Juga hembusan semilir angin segar yang mengantarkan kedamaian di hati setiap insan.

Saat itu, sebuah kota kecil bernuasa pedesaan, tampak sangat tenang dan damai. Di jalan utama, dipenuhi aktifitas orang-orang. Entah itu olahraga di tempat fitnes atau sekedar mencari sarapan.

Coffee Cojjee, menjadi salah satunya. Di sana menyediakan berbagai macam jenis kopi dari seluru dunia. Juga beberapa koki yang nantinya akan memasak makanan utama untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan dinner.

Di salah satu sudutnya, tepat berada di sebelah sebuah jendela, seorang yeoja berambut pirang tengah duduk sambil menikmati kopinya. Mata besarnya tampak menerawang menembus kaca jendela di sebelahnya. Di atas meja di depannya, menu sarapannya masih enggan ia sentuh. Tampaknya ia tengah menunggu seseorang, eoh?

Kring~

Bunyi lonceng dari pintu cafe menandakan seseorang telah masuk atau keluar dari cafe itu. Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu cafe dan mendapati orang yang datang adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, yeoja itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan melambai pada namja itu.

"Oppa!" pekiknya sambil terus melambaikan tangan diselingi cengiran khasnya.

Namja itu tampak modis. Ia menggunakan jaket coklat yang dipadu dengan celana jeans yang senada. Rambut cepaknya seolah menegaskan bahwa ia namja tampan. Bergegas ia menghampiri yeoja yang telah menunggunya.

Sampai di sana, namja itu duduk di depan yeoja itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali Oppa? Aku sudah lapar.." adu yeoja itu manja sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"Mianhae, chagi. Tadi Oppa harus mengambil dokumen penting dahulu sebelum kita pindah besok." jawabnya santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak memesan makanan untukku? Kau hanya memesan makanan untukmu? Ck, kau jahat, Chagi."

"Hehehe~ Peace!" yeoja itu menampakkan cengirannya. "Meskipun aku sudah memesan toh aku belum memakannya. Aku menunggumu, Oppa."

"Ah, jinjjaro? Wah, aku terharu." godanya sambil berpura-pura menyeka air matanya, yang tidak keluar.

"Oh, ya. Oppa, kita akan pindah ke mana? Tokyo? Shibuya? Busan? Gangnam? Beijing? Atau..?" tanya yeoja itu antusias.

"Hmm?" namja itu tampak tenang. Lalu ia mengambil secangkir kopi milik yeoja itu lalu menegaknya hingga habis. "Kita tidak akan ke sana. Kita akan ke sebuah kota kecil lagi. Tapi tenang saja, kau akan menemukan belahan jiwamu di sana."

"Mwo?" yeoja itu tampak terkejut. "Belahan jiwaku? Kupikir punya Oppa saja sudah cukup. Hehehe~"

Namja itu tampak menggeleng. "Annio." Namja itu merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto. "Ini."

Yeoja itu mengambil foto itu. Matanya membulat dan tampak terpesona. "Oppa, nuguseo? Dia tampan sekali. Apakah namja ini belahan jiwaku?"

Namja itu mengangguk pelan. "Nee. Dia belahan jiwamu. Kuharap kau suka."

"Nee! Aku menyukainya." girang yeoja itu sambil memeluk foto itu. "Apakah aku boleh menyimpan foto ini?" Namja di depannya mengangguk.

"Horee! Aku jadi tak sabar untuk segera pindah. Besok, begitu sampai di sana. Aku akan menemuinya dan memintanya menjadi kekasihku!"

'Ya, dan dengan begitu.. Aku bisa menjadi vampire, menggantikannya. Selamat tinggal sepupuku...'

= TBC =

Yosh! Prolog yang singkat, jelas, dan berbobot ini semoga bisa menjadi pengantar menuju cerita yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana? Ada komentar? Kurang di bagian mana chingudeul?

Review, Comment, and Like please nee? (^/\^)


	2. Chapter 2: part 1

**TITLE : "MIROTIC SCHOOL (YUNJAE FULL VERSION)"**

**AUTHOR: CHANG MIN SA**

**CASTS : JUNG YUNHO, KIM JAEJOONG, GO AHRA, KIM HYUNJOONG, SHIM CHANGMIN, KIM JUNSU, OC.**

**RATING: PG – NC**

**GENRE : Vampire, romance, humor, family, little angst, and little lemon.**

**WARNING!**

**Alur nggak konstan**

**Gaje ide ceritanya**

**Klimaks ringan**

**Bukan terinspirasi dari film 'Twilight' tetapi terinspirasi dari manga 'Vampire Knight'**

**-THE BLOOD TYPE-**

**Golongan 'V' (vampire) adalah golongan darah yang paling jarang dijumpai. Jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi vampire murni, maka vampire biasa bisa menjadi vampire murni setelah melampaui batas hisapannya. Sedangkan jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi manusia, maka vampire murnipun bisa menjadi manusia. Golongan darah ini bisa dihisap oleh semua golongan darah vampire.**

**Golongan 'P' (personal) adalah golongan darah yang hanya dapat dihisap oleh golongan darah vampire tertentu. Manusia yang memiliki golongan darah ini hanya dapat sampai level 'vampire biasa' karena ia hanya bertugas untuk memasok energi untuk vampire yang segolongan darah dengannya.**

**Golongan 'R' (regional) adalah golongan darah yang umum dan mudah dijumpai. Manusia yang bergolongan darah ini tidak bisa menjadi vampire karena mereka hanya bertugas untuk menjadi 'makanan' bagi para vampire.**

**\(^_HAPPY-READING_^)/**

PART 1

- Author POV -

Selesai dengan rutinitas di kamar, Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya berangkat sekolah. Keduanya masih tetap bercanda disela-sela perjalanannya. Tak jarang Yunho terkena pukulan maut dari Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu sebal digoda oleh Yunho. Namun, canda mereka berhenti saat keduanya sampai di depan kelas mereka. Ya, mereka sekelas.

Tanpa ada komando, keduanya bergantian melangkah masuk. Yunho memasang wajah dinginnya sementara Jaejoong memasang wajah cerianya.

"Annyeonghaseo, yeorobun..." sapa Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di dekat jendela luar sebelah utara. Sementara Yunho segera duduk nyaman di bangkunya, sebelah selatan Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kalian berangkat bersama lagi, eoh?" ucap seorang namja berparas cantik, Kim Heechul. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar temannya.

"Kalian tidak takut dibilang gay?" kali ini seorang namja tampan mengomentari, Choi Siwon.

Samar-samar Jaejoong menatap Yunho, berharap teman sekamarnya itu mau menjawab. Meski Yunho tak membalas tatapan Jaejoong, tapi kenyataannya namja tampan itu mengerti perasaan Jaejoong.

"untuk apa kami takut, kalian tak tau hal yang sebenarnya." jawab Yunho dingin tanpa menatap putra angkat pemilik Choi's Corp.

"Hmm, jadi_"

"Aku iri pada kalian." celetukan Lee Hyuk Jae, teman akrab Yunho, mendapat death glare dari teman sekelasnya. "Maksudku, meski kalian bukan kekasih, kalian sangat cocok. Jadi aku iri. Hehe" ia tersenyum hambar.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba kelas itu menjadi dingin. Selalu begitu setiap YunJae bersama. Hingga akhirnya, suara cempreng mengalihkan perhatian nereka. "Yeorobuun! Kudengar kelas kita akan kedatangan seorang murid baru."

"Jinjja?"

"Ryeowookie, jangan bercanda!"

"Jinjja! Kudengar dia datang dengan saudaranya."

"Kuharap dia bukan namja pengacau."

"Annio. Dia yeoja."

"MWO?"

"Kenapa tidak beritahu sejak tadi eoh?"

"Err.. Itu_"

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Yah! Jam pelajaran sudah mulai. Cepat duduk sebelum kita dicincang Taecyeon Sae'nim!"

Selama beberapa detik kemudian, kelas kembali hening. Menanti guru paling ditakuti seantero Mirotic School.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

SREEEK!

"Annyeonghaseo, yeorobun..."

"Annyeonghaseo, Taecyeon Sae'nim."

"Gurae. Hari ini kelas kita mendapat kehormatan untuk menerima murid baru." tak lama berselang kelas mulai ricuh, "Well, silahkan masuk."

Dari pintu masuk, seorang yeoja cantik *kantong kresek mana kantong kresek? Aku mau muntah #plak!* berjalan dengan anggunnya di depan semua siswa. Ia menundukkan kepala hingga membuat beberapa helai rambut lurusnya menutupi wajahnya. Sampai di dekat meja guru, ia berhenti.

"Kka! Perkenalkan dirimu." suruh Taecyeon Sae'nim sambil mundur beberapa langkah, memberi kesempatan yeoja itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Yeoja itu membungkuk sekilas pada Sae'nim-nya lalu beralih pada teman-teman barunya. Ia juga membungkuk sebentar lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Annyeonghaseo, chingudeul.. Joneun Go Ahra imnida. Aku pindahan dari Moonlite High School di Chungnam. Mohon bantuannya ne? Bagapta.." yeoja itu membungkuk lagi kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi kelas.

DEG!

'Neomu kyeopta.. Lebih tampan daripada yang di foto. Ah.. Mungkin aku harus mengincarnya saja.'

"Nah, Ahra-ah.. Duduklah di sana, di antara Jung Yunho dan Choi Siwon." suruh Sae'nim sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah selatan Yunho.

"N-ne.." jawabnya gugup. Lalu yeoja itu berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari kelas itu, tampak dua namja tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Seorang namja yang cukup berumur tengah menjelaskan seluk beluk sekolah. Sedang namja lain yang tampak lebih muda, hanya menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia juga murid baru eoh.

Sampailah mereka di kelas yang dimaksud. Si namja yang berumur itu menatap namja muda di belakangnya.

"Nah, ini kelasmu. Masuklah."

"Gamsahamnida, Seosangnim..." ujar namja muda itu sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Gwenchana. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Appa'. Semua siswa di sini sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri."

Namja muda itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum kembali. Si namja berumur menepuk bahunya sambil berkata ramah.

"Semoga kau betah sekolah di sini, Kim Hyun Joong."

"Ne."

Selang beberapa detik, sang kepala sekolah -namja berumur tadi- beranjak pergi. Ia sengaja meninggalkan murid barunya masuk sendiri karena memang akhir-akhir ini ia cukup sibuk dengan masalah kurikulum sekolah itu.

Sementara sang kepsek pusing, si namja muda bermarga Kim itu menatap pintu putih di depannya. Sambil memegang gagang pintu itu, namja muda itu membatin.

'Saat aku memasuki kelas ini, maka di sanalah aku memulai semuanya. Segala balas dendam dan keinginanku akan tercapai.'

SREEEK!

- Author POV End -

.

.

.

.

.

- Jaejoong POV -

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Akhirnya jam pelajaran keempat selesai, itu artinya kami boleh keluar dari kelas membosankan ini. Anni, sebenarnya bukan karena aku membenci pelajarannya dan ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakan kelasku membosankan. Mau tau kenapa?

FLASHBACK

"Y-Yunho.."

"Ne, Ahra-sshi."

"Umm, boleh aku..aku..meminjam buku pelajaranmu? A-aku belum punya modul."

"Oh, ne. Ini."

"Y-yunho-yah?"

"Ne?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti dibagian ini. Bisa kau jelaskan lagi padaku?"

"Guraeyo."

"Gumawo."

"Cheonmaneyo."

"Y-yunho-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"B-bisakah nanti kau tunjukkan ruangan-ruangan di sekolah ini padaku? A-aku masih belum hafal letaknya."

"Ok!"

FLASHBACK END

'AAAARRGGGH! Tidak bisakah yeoja gatel itu tidak mengganggu Yunnie-ku?'

Pluk!

Sebuah tangan menempel di bahuku, kutolehkan wajahku ke arah si empunya tangan. Ternyata itu Heechul.

"Wae?" tanyaku sinis.

"Hmm, ano, kenapa kau mengacak rambutmu seperti itu? Kamu frustasi? Depresi? Stres?"

'Itu sama aja kan?' batinku merasa aneh.

Begitu aku menyadari maksud perkataannya, kuedarkan pandanganku ke arah tanganku. Sadar atau tidak, tadi aku mengacak rambuntuku. Buru-buru kurapikan rambuntuku.

"Ciyee, ada yang kebakaran nih." goda Ryeowook.

"Mworago?" tanyaku sangar. "Nugu?"

"Kamu." jawabnya innocent lalu tertawa menggelegar.

"Wae? Kenapa aku?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Kali ini Siwon yang menjawab, "Soalnya dari tadi caramu melihat murid baru itu seperti kau mau membunuhnya."

"MWO?"

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, sebuah pekikan merusak telinga menyambut kami.

"Yunho-yah! Kajja! Kita keliling sekolah. Kau sudah janji mau mengantarku, kan?" bujuk murid baru itu, Go Ahra, sambil mencengkram lengan kekar Yunho. Ia mulai bergelayut mencari kenyamanan.

'Go Ahra! Kupastikan aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuh Yunnie lebih dari ini' geramku dlm hati.

Sialnya, Yunho justru membalas yeoja gatel itu dengan senyumannya. Senyuman mautnya.

"Kka! Aku antar."

"ANDWAE!" teriakanku sukses membuat seisi kelas menatap bingung ke arahku. Yunho dan Ahra juga.

Aku berjalan mendekati keduanya, Yunho dan Ahra. dengan paksa, kutarik lengan Yunho yang tadi digelayuti Ahra. Aku menatap tajam padanya sedangkan dia menatapku sebal.

"Dengar! Yunnie akan makan siang denganku. Jadi kau tak usah mengganggunya." ancamku sambil menunjuknya dengan telunjukku.

Yeoja itu tampak sebal. Ia memprotes. "Tapi Yunho sudah berjanji untuk mengantarku berkeliling."

"Janji dibatalkan!" tegasku. Aku meraih tangan Yunho dan berbalik membelakangi yeoja itu. "Kau berkeliling saja dengan Siwon atau Hyukjae atau siapalah. Aku tak peduli."

Sebelum aku mendapatkan protes lagi, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kelas. Aku masih menggenggam tangan Yunho dan mengajaknya keluar kelas. Aku masih dapat mendengar percakapan di belakang kami.

"Heuuh, kenapa begitu sih? Namja androgini itu gila!"

"Ahra-ah, sebaiknya jaga ucapanmu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia gay?"

"Iya."

"Mwo?"

"Dan Yunho adalah kekasihnya."

"MWO? ANDWAEYO!"

SREEK!

Kututup pintu kelas sekeras mungkin dan meninggalkan teman-teman yang tengah menjelaskan apapun pada yeoja baru itu.

"Jae?"

"Mwo?" jawab Jaejoong ketus. Ia tak peduli jika lawan bicaranya adalah Yunho.

"Hmm, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Bisa kau lepaskan_"

"Tidak!"

"Ano.. Kita bisa dikira_"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Haduuh.."

'Kau mau memintaku untuk melepaskan genggamanku? Tidak bisa. Orang lain mau menganggap kita gay? Memang kan? Jadi di mana masalahnya?'

dengan sebal kutarik tangannya dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Melihat Yunho menanggapi yeoja ganjen itu membuatku lapar.

Begitu sampai di sana, kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, kudapati seorang namja jangkung kurus yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Ah, orang itu tak pernah merasa kenyang.

Kuangkat satu tanganku lalu melambaikan tanganku sambil berteriak, "CHANGMIN-AH!"

Orang yang kumaksud menoleh ke arahku dan Yunho yang masih berada di ambang pintu masuk kantin. Namja jangkung itu hanya tersenyum senang tanpa mau menjawab, tentu karna mulutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan. Segera aku berjalan ke arahnya sambil menarik Yunho. Tiba di depannya, ia justru merasa aneh padaku.

Setelah menelan makanannya, ia bertanya padaku, "Hyung, kalian?"

Mungkin Yunho menyadari lebih cepat saat aku lengah, ia segera menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Waeyo, Min?"

Changmin, namja jangkung itu, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menjawab, "Annio. Cuma.."

Sreek

Yunho menggeser kursi di depan Changmin dan segera duduk di sana.

"Cuma apa?"

"Ah, annio. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja." pasrah Changmin kembali memakan makan siangnya.

Aku mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengabaikanku. dengan agak kasar aku menggeser kursi di sebelah Yunho dan segera duduk di sana.

"Tumben kau pesan satu mangkok Min? Biasanya kan empat?" tanya Yunho setengah basa-basi.

Glek~

Changmin menelan makanannya lalu menatap Yunho sebentar. Ia menoleh ke arah penjaga kantin sambil mengangkat tangannya. Lalu ia berteriak lantang. "HOT RAMEN DUA LAGI!"

"Waah~ gumawo Min."

"Eh? Itu pesananku Hyung, bukan buat kalian. Kalau mau pesan saja sendiri."

"Aish! Jinjja!"

Pletak!

"Aww! Kenapa Yunho Hyung memukulku? Apa salahku? Apa dosaku?"

"Kukira kau akan mentraktir kami."

"Hehehe, mian. Eh, Jae Hyung kenapa? Kenapa diam saja? Wajahnya kenapa ditekuk? Apa dia sedang ada masalah Hyung?"

Aku yang merasa aneh diperhatikan keduanya, langsung memasang tampang sadis di wajahku. "Apa?"

Anehnya, Changmin justru tidak gentar. Ia malah bertanya dengan penasaran. "Apa Hyung sedang kena masalah? Kenapa muka Hyung kelihatan bete begitu? Ayolah Hyung beritau aku, siapa tau aku bisa membantu."

'Dengar! Changmin saja memperhatikan aku. Kenapa kamu nggak, Yunnie? Kamu itu terlalu cuek. Tidak peka.'

"Ano, Changmin.. Tadi di kelasku ada murid baru, dia yeoja. Yeoja ganjen." aku mulai membuka penjelasanku.

"Mwo? Murid baru? Yeoja?" kaget Changmin. Ada apa dengannya?

"Nee. Dia_"

"Di kelasku juga ada murid baru. Tapi dia namja." Changmin memotong penjelasanku dengan ceritanya. "Sialnya dia satu kamar denganku."

"Mwo? Bukankah itu bagus. Selama ini kan tidak ada yang betah sekamar denganmu lebih dari seminggu, Min." kali ini Yunho ikut menyela.

"Haish, bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu..?"

"Hmm, dia itu dingin banget. Cuek, angkuh, sombong, sok pinter, sok ganteng, sok..ehm..sok.. Pokoknya dia sok banget deh. Aku illfeel sama orang itu. Kenapa harus sekamar denganku sih?" keluh Changmin panjang lebar.

'Kalau begini terus, kapan aku cerita?'

Kualihkan pandanganku ke samping. Dapat kulihat Yunho tengah mengangguk-angguk lucu mendengar cerita Changmin. Tentu saja sambil sesekali tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah, kalau teman baru Hyung itu bagaimana? Apa dia cantik? Tinggi? Ramping? Yah, yah! Bagaimana Jae Hyung?" desak Changmin sambil mengeluarkan tampang melasnya.

Kutatap namja jangkung itu lalu menjawab dengan malas. "Lupakan. Aku tak mau membahasnya."

-Jaejoong POV End-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Beberapa meter dari kantin, Ahra keluar dari kelasnya dengan seluruh kekesalan yang melingkupinya. Ia tak betah di kelas. Tentu saja, teman sekelasnya menceritakan seberapa dekat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Namun hal itu justru membuat yeoja muda itu semakin bersemangat. Semangat untuk merebut Yunho dari Jaejoong.

"Lihat saja! Akan aku rebut Yunnie darimu, Kim Jaejoong!" tekat yeoja itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

GREP!

"KYAAAA~ Hummp.."

"Ssstt.. Tenanglah, Ahra.. Ini aku."

Ahra berbalik dan menatap seorang namja yang tadi mengejuntukannya sekaligus membungkam mulutnya.

"O-oppa.. Huh, kukira siapa?" eluh Ahra dengan nada kecewa.

"Memangnya kau berharap aku siapa?" tanya namja di depan Ahra. Ia sudah menarik tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Ahra.

"Hmm.. Itu.." Ahra gugup. Ia tak sadar bahwa pipinya mulai memerah dan membayangkan namja yang mengusik pikirannya sejak tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, namja di depannya tadi juga memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau..sedang memikirkan target kita? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?" tanya namja itu memastikan.

"Hmm...?" Ahra hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Wae? Apa kau bosan dengannya?"

"Hmm, Oppa."

"Nee."

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

"Nde? Bukankah itu berarti kau bisa menggodanya lalu menjerumuskannya."

"Annio. Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyukai teman dekat, ah annio, kekasihnya."

"Mwo? Kau gila! Kau menyukai yeoja?"

"Annio! Aish, target kita itu yang gila. Dia menyukai namja. Dia menyukai JUNG YUNHO!" tanpa disadari, Ahra telah berteriak cukup keras.

"Mwo?"

"Oppa, mian."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukai target kita?"

Ahra menggeleng sambil menahan tangisnya. "Anni. Saat itu, aku terbawa perkataan Oppa. Kupikir tak ada namja yang setampan dan secantik dia. Tapi.. Hiks.. Yunho.. Merebut hatiku.. Hiks.."

Namja itu menatap Ahra dingin. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hiks.. Mian.. Aku tidak bisa melanjuntukan ini.."

"Hmm... Aku ada ide."

Ahra mendongak dengan matanya yang basah.

"Kita pisahkan saja mereka. Kau bawa namja bernama Yunho itu dan aku akan membawa kekasihnya."

= TBC =

yang menduga di foto itu adalah Yunho, angkat kaki! Hehehe~ Just Kidding, Guys.. Itu sebenarnya foto target mereka yaitu 'kekasih'-nya Yunho. Tau kan? Lah, kan namja itu bilangnya sepupuan sama targetnya ^^

Oke, oke, jadi kita akan tau cara mereka memisahkan YunJae. Lalu kira-kira apa motif keduanya?

Last one, please give some reviews, comments, and likes \(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3: part 2

**TITLE : "MIROTIC SCHOOL (YUNJAE FULL VERSION)"**

**AUTHOR: CHANG MIN SA**

**CASTS : JUNG YUNHO, KIM JAEJOONG, GO AHRA, KIM HYUNJOONG, SHIM CHANGMIN, KIM JUNSU, OC.**

**RATING: PG – NC**

**GENRE : Vampire, romance, humor, family, little angst, and little lemon.**

**WARNING!**

**Alur nggak konstan**

**Gaje ide ceritanya**

**Klimaks ringan**

**Bukan terinspirasi dari film 'Twilight' tetapi terinspirasi dari manga 'Vampire Knight'**

**-THE BLOOD TYPE-**

**Golongan 'V' (vampire) adalah golongan darah yang paling jarang dijumpai. Jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi vampire murni, maka vampire biasa bisa menjadi vampire murni setelah melampaui batas hisapannya. Sedangkan jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi manusia, maka vampire murnipun bisa menjadi manusia. Golongan darah ini bisa dihisap oleh semua golongan darah vampire.**

**Golongan 'P' (personal) adalah golongan darah yang hanya dapat dihisap oleh golongan darah vampire tertentu. Manusia yang memiliki golongan darah ini hanya dapat sampai level 'vampire biasa' karena ia hanya bertugas untuk memasok energi untuk vampire yang segolongan darah dengannya.**

**Golongan 'R' (regional) adalah golongan darah yang umum dan mudah dijumpai. Manusia yang bergolongan darah ini tidak bisa menjadi vampire karena mereka hanya bertugas untuk menjadi 'makanan' bagi para vampire.**

**\(^_HAPPY-READING_^)/**

PART 2

-Author POV-

Hari sudah malam dan sang rembulan telah menampakkan cahayanya. Mirotic School yg menyatu dg asramanya, sesuai jadwal, kini harus menyudahi kegiatannya di luar kamar masing-masing. Ya, ini sudah di atas jam 8 malam.

Begitupun dg salah satu kamar ini. Setiap kamar yg dihuni dua siswa yg bersekolah di Mirotic School. Kedua siswa di kamar ini tampak sangat dingin dan cuek satu sama lain. Tak peduli apa yg dilakukan salah satunya. Mereka tak mau mencampuri urusan yg lainnya.

Seorang namja jangkung yg hobi makan, Shim Changmin, kini dg dinginnya tengah belajar di ruang tamu sambil mengemil. Ia tidak sadar jika teman sekamarnya, Kim Hyun Joong, tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Sungguh bukan karakter yg selama ini ia tunjukkan eoh?

"Changmin.." panggil Hyun Joong dg nada cueknya.

"Nee." jawab Changmin sekenanya. Sepertinya ia juga tak mau ambil pusing dg teman sekamarnya itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang suatu hal." lanjut Hyun Joong masih dg nada dingin.

"Tanyakan saja. Akan kujawab." dan tentu saja Changmin masih enggan menanggapinya.

Hyun Joong memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Changmin, tentu saja dg meja yg berada di antara mereka. "Ini tentang.. Mirotic School.. sebagai.. Sekolah para vampire."

DEG!

"Apa yg ingin kau ketahui tentang itu?" tanya Changmin dingin, meski begitu ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga terkejut jika ditanyai tiba-tiba tentang masalah internal itu.

"Apakah.. Kau mengenal Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong?"

"Nee. Waeyo?"

"Apakah dia juga vampire."

"Yah, kudengar begitu. Ada apa?" Changmin mulai merasakan hawa yg tidak bersahabat dari namja di depannya itu.

Hyun Joong tampak tersenyum sekilas, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia lalu berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja."

Hyun Joong berbalik dan siap untuk beranjak, tapi niatnya ia urungkan karena panggilan dari Changmin.

"Tunggu!" Hyun Joong tidak menoleh ke arah Changmin, ia hanya menunggu Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada maksud apa kau menanyakan tentang Jae Hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap penuh selidik pada Hyun Joong.

Lagi-lagi Hyun Joong menyeringai. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu. Ini menyangkut Hyung-ku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya."

"Tumben kau banyak bicara. Ada hubungan apa kau dgnya?"

Changmin diam sebentar lalu menjawab dg tenang. "Dia hyung-ku. Apa aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Begitukah? Yunho bahkan tidbk terlalu menganggap namja cantik itu."

"Kau buta! Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat akrab."

"Hmm, kau tau juga skandal mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?" Changmin tampak mulai emosi.

Akhirnya Hyun Joong menatap Changmin, dg tenanya ia berkata, "Mereka gay."

"MWO? Tidak mungkin!"

"Huh? Terserah kau saja. Yg penting aku sudah mengatakan yg sebenarnya.

Setelah perdebatan itu, Hyun Joong pergi. Meninggalkan Changmin yg tampak masih sulit menerima perkataan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ck, bisa saja orang itu hanya membual."

Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Changmin harus berpikir berkali-kali tentang hubungan kedua Hyung-nya itu.

-End of Author POV-

.

.

.

.

.

-Jaejoong POV-

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

"Bbbrrr.. Dingin banget. Heuh, aku paling tidak suka kalau hujan seperti ini. Mana Yunnie belum datang lagi. Apa rapatnya masih lama?" gerutuku tak jelas sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhku sendiri.

Kembali kutatap jendela yg ada di sebelahku. Kelas sudah sepi sekarang dan di sini hanya tinggal aku. Aku menunggu Yunho yg sejak istirahat tadi masih rapat. Sebenarnya aku bisa membawa tasnya lalu pergi ke kamar tapi entah mengapa aku masih ingin di sini.

CTAR!

Tebasan kilat dan petir itu kembali beradu. Aku gemetar sesaat lalu kembali tenang. Aku mulai mengatur nafas. Belum sampai aku benar-benar tenang, suara seseorang mengejutkanku.

"Kim Jaejoong..."

DEG!

Segera kutolehkan wajahku ke belakang, kudapati 'teman' baruku di sana. Ia tengah menatapku penuh kebencian, seolah-olah ia hendak membunuhku lalu mengeluarkan isi perutku (?)

"Go Ahra, ada apa?" tanyaku seramah mungkin. Jelas saja aku masih memendam rasa sebal karena perbuatannya kemarin.

Ia berjalan ke arahku dg pelan seolah ia sedang memperagakan tubuhnya yg tidak menarik *seJUNSU Umma*

Ia berhenti sekitar setengah meter di depanku. "Kau..ada hubungan apa dg Yunho?"

"Eh?"

"Katakan, apa kalian sepasang kekasih? Kalian gay?" berondongnya tak sabaran. Ia menatapku penuh selidik.

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu kujawab dg santai, "Ada apa memangnya? Bukankah itu bukan urusanmu?"

Yeoja itu tampak menghela nafas berat lalu kembali berujar. "Jauhi Yunho!"

"He?"

"Kubilang jauhi Yunho! Apa kau tuli, Kim Jaejoong?" teriaknya marah.

"Hei, memangnya kau siapa? Apa hakmu mengatur hubunganku dg Yunho, huh?" jawabku sambil berdiri di hadapannya.

Yeoja itu tak lekas menjawab. Ia hanya terus menatapku dg tajam tanpa mau membalas ucapanku. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali berujar.

"Karena Yunho adl belahan jiwaku."

"MWO!?"

Aku terkejut. Shock. Tak percaya dan tak mau percaya. 'Yeoja ini sudah gila, ia psyco terhadap Yunho'

"Dengar ya!" kataku dg tenang. "Kau bukan Tuhan dan kau tak berhak mengatakan itu."

"Aku menginginkannya." sahutnya cepat.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kau sudah gila, Go Ahra. Seharusnya kau sadar akan posisimu. Kau_"

"Menyingkirlah Kim Jaejoong!" potongnya lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Kau harus mengalah, Kim Jaejoong. Kalian sama-sama namja. Kalian tidak mungkin bersama. Mundurlah selagi kau bisa."

"Mundur? Kau saja yg mundur!" bentakku padanya. Yeoja ini maunya apa sih?

Ia menatapku tajam, amat tajam hingga bisa saja aku mati terbunuh karena tatapannya itu.

PLAK!

JDUK!

"Awww!"

"Jaejoongie!"

Kepalaku pening. Apa yg terjadi tadi? Ahra menamparku hingga aku terjungkal dan kepalaku terbentur jendela.

"Eugh! Aww!"

Grep!

"Jaejoongie? Gwenchana?" seseorang memelukku. Ia mendekapku seolah memberi kehangatan lebih pada tubuhku.

Perlahan kudongakkan kepalaku dan kutatap wajah penolongku. Kutatap mata musang itu dg tatapan sayu, sementara ia menatapku dg sejuta kekhawatiran.

"Y-yunnie? Appo, Yun.. Appo!" racauku sambil kukerjabkan mataku.

Kulihat Yunho menatap tajam yeoja yg mencelakaiku tadi. Tampaknya Yunho akan marah besar.

"Go Ahra! Apa yg kau lakukan pada Jaejoong, huh?"

Kulihat yeoja itu samar-samar tampak ketakutan menatap wajah marah Yunho. Salah siapa mencari gara-gara?

"A-aku.. A-aku.."

"KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS GO AHRA!" bentak Yunho semakin dikuasai emosi.

Bukannya menjawab, yeoja itu justru menutup wajahnya dg kedua telapak tangannya. Detik selanjutnya, tubuhnya tampak gemetar menahan tangisan. Ia terisak.

"Eugh!"

"Jaejoongie!"

Pening kembali menyerangku. Kembali kupegang dahiku dg salah satu tanganku sementara tanganku yg lain kugunakan untuk mencengkram kemeja Yunho di bagian dada dg erat.

"Y-yunnie..." erangku pelan. Kupejamkan mataku untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa sakitku.

"Jaejoongie, bertahanlah.." ujarnya sambil memelukku. Membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Yg dapat kurasakan saat ini hanyalah hangat dan nyaman. Rasa sakit itu cukup berkurang. Tak lama kemudian, kurasakan belaian lembut di kepala belakangku. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

Kudekatkan tubuhku lagi berada dalam pelukannya. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di dadanya dan kutenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya. Menyesap aromanya.

"Hmm..."

"Jae?"

"Hmm?"

"Pelipismu berdarah?"

"Eugh~"

"Matahari sudah tenggelam, bolehkah?"

Aku mengerti maksudnya dan segera kuanggukkan kepalaku. Semakin kutenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya sambil berbisik, "Gigit aku, Yunn.. Ini.. Sakit sekali.."

Tak menunggu kuulang sekali lagi, Yunho melakukannya. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di bahuku dan pelan-pelan kurasakan sebuah benda tajam menekan kulitku. Aku meredam eranganku. Cengkramanku semakin kuat, tubuhku gemetar takut. Yunho memang sudah sering mengambil darahku tapi entah mengapa rasa sakit saat tusukan itu tak pernah hilang.

Grep~

"Eugh~"

Glup~

"Hmm~"

Detik selanjutnya adl saat kurasakan darahku mengalir keluar. Keluar dari tubuhku dan masuk ke dalam bibirnya. Keluar membawa rasa sakit di tubuhku dan berganti dg rasa nyaman yg menghangatkanku.

Selang sepuluh detik kemudian, Yunho melepaskan hisapannya. Ia melepaskan pelukan kami lalu menatapku. Aku juga membalas tatapannya sambil memegang kedua telapak tangannya yg ia tangkupkan di pipiku. Hangat.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya dg nada khawatir. Bahkan matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia takut dan cemas padaku.

Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Syukurlah." katanya lagi sambil mengacak rambutku.

Aku memang sudah tak merasa pusing lagi. Rasa sakitku hilang seiring dg keluarnya darahku yg tadi dihisap Yunho.

"Nan gwenchanayo. Aku adalah 'pemasok' darah vampire-mu. Aku tau, kau tak akan membiarkanku sakit, Yunnie..." kataku sambil menatapnya dalam.

Tak sengaja, kulihat berkas darah segar yg masih melekat di bibir hatinya. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku mencicipinya, aku merindukan ini.

"Jae?" panggilannya membuatku sadar.

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kudapati ia tengah menatapku bingung. Matanya menuntunku untuk melihat apa yg telah kulakukan padanya. Kusadari apa yg telah kulakukan. Aku menekan bibirnya dg jariku. Aku tersenyum.

Detik selanjutnya adalah saat kubungkam bibir hati itu dan kulumat dg lembut. Manis. Sangat manis. Lembut. Hangat.

"Mmmpckckck..."

"GYAAAA!" itu pasti teriakan yeoja itu.

Aku sadar yeoja itu masih ada di sini tapi apa peduliku. Justru aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Kutekan tenguknya dan kudongakkan kepalaku utk sekedar mempernikmat ciuman ini. Tubuhku menghangat.

BRAK!

"KALIAN GILA!" pekiknya tapi kami tak mau peduli.

SRAAK!

Sekali lagi suara gebrakan lagi dan aku yakin kali ini adl dari pintu. Aku yakin yeoja itu telah pergi setelah menyaksikan dg sangat jelas ciuman panas kami.

Kembali aku berkonsentrasi pada ciuman kami. Yunho mencengkram pinggangku lalu pelan-pelan menganggat tubuhku dan memangkuku. Aku duduk nyaman di atas pahanya.

Kini, kukalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Menempelkan dada kami dan hal itu cukup membuat kami seperti tersengat listrik.

"Mmmpckckck..."

Suara kecipak bibir kami, pertukaran saliva, dan pergulatan (?) lidah kami masih terus berlanjut. Dan tak akan berhenti sampai kami kehabisan nafas. Dan sayangnya lagi, kami sangat ahli mencuri udara saat berciuman seperti ini. Jadi jangan salahkan kami kalau posisi ini akan terus bertahan hingga 15 menit kemudian.

-End of Jaejoong POV-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Asrama Mirotic kini tampak lenggang. Tentu saja, ini sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, jam malam asrama Mirotic. Artinya tidak seorang pun boleh berada di luar kamarnya, kecuali para vampire yg akan berkeliaran untuk mencari mangsa mereka yaitu para siswa yg melanggar peraturan jam malam.

Namun sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi kedua insan ini. Keduanya tampak tak peduli dg kesunyian di sisi mereka atau pantulan lilin berwadah kaca di setiap sudut lorong asrama. Keduanya masih saling bergenggaman tangan sambil sesekali tertawa senang. Mungkin karena keduanya adl vampire dan pathner yg sudah terikat.

"Hyundeul!" suara melengking itu menggema hingga sudut-sudut ruangan di lantai itu.

Kedua insan itu mencari sumber suara dan mendapati dongsaeng evil mereka di depan pintu kamar mereka. Secepat kilat, keduanya saling melepaskan genggaman tangan masing-masing dan menggaruk belakang kepala mereka masing-masing. Salah tingkah eoh?

Shim Changmin, dongsaeng evil, tampak bingung dg sikap keduanya. Lalu memanggil kedua hyung-nya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyungdeul! Cepat kemari! Kalian ingin aku berteriak-teriak di lorong? Aku bisa dimutilasi seluruh vampire di Mirotic."

"Ah! Nee!" jawab YunJae kikuk lalu segera berlari ke arah dongsaeng mereka.

Sampai di hadapannya, Changmin memasang tampang sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalian berdua kenapa sih?"

Tak ada yg mau menjawab.

Changmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap namja tampan di hadapannya, "Yunho Hyung, ada apa?"

"Hmm, annio. Nan gwenchanayo." jawab Yunho masih kikuk.

Tak mau suasana makin kaku, akhirnya Jaejoong buka suara. "Minnie! Ada apa kemari?"

"Ah! Aku baru ingat sesuatu. Ada yg ingin kusampaikan pada kalian. Sekalian ingin memastikan sesuatu." perhatian Changmin akhirnya teralihkan. "Tapi jangan di sini, Hyung. Kita masuk dulu ne?"

YunJae saling menatap bingung lalu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

In the YunJae's Room...

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho serius. Ia dan Jaejoong sudah berganti pakaian dan kini mereka tengah duduk di hadapan Changmin.

"Hmm, aku harus mulai dari mana ya? Aku bingung." Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal sementara YunJae saling menatap dlm keheranan.

"Katakan saja, Minnie." pinta Jaejoong.

"Hmm, aku ingin memastikan.. Hmm? Apakah..apakah.. Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih? Maksudku, apakah kalian gay?"

DEG!

"Err.. Kenapa Minnie berpikir begitu?" Jaejoong balik bertanya dg gugup. Sebelumnya ia menatap Yunho sebentar yg tampaknya justru lebih tenang.

"Hmm.." Changmin menunduk, "Banyak sekali yg bilang kalau kalian pacaran apalagi dg sikap akrab kalian. Mereka jadi menganggap..seperti itu." Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua hyung-nya itu. "Hyung?"

"Ano.. Begini Minnie_"

"Abaikan saja mereka."

DEG!

"Yunnie!"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Changmin lembut. Ia memberikan senyuman terhangatnya. "Kau yg lebih tau tentang kami daripada mereka, Changmin."

"Eh?"

"Kau yg lebih akrab dg kami, kau yg lebih mengenal kami, kenapa kau justru mempercayai mereka?" lanjut Yunho menjelaskan.

Hening sejenak. Changmin mencerna penjelasan Yunho. Meski terkesan menghindar, Changmin cukup mengerti akan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Ah, Yunho hyung benar. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya pada kalian daripada mereka. Yah, hyung tau sendirilah mereka cukup tak suka dg keberadaan kalian. Hahaha..." tawa Changmin memecahkan keheningan. Sedangkan YunJae hanya tertawa hambar.

"Oh, ya! Satu lagi." ucapan Changmin ini berhasil memotong tawa hambar mereka. YunJae menatap Changmin hati-hati. "Teman sekamarku, Kim Hyun Joong itu, kemarin malam menanyaiku tentang kalian. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu."

YunJae sekali lagi menatap keheranan.

"Ia menanyakan, 'apakah Jaejoong benar-benar vampire'." Changmin memberi jeda sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Dia mencurigakan. Aku takut dia akan mencelakai kalian."

Yunho kini menatap Jaejoong yg tengah menunduk, "Sepertinya kita harus menjaga Jaejoong."

3 Yun 3 Jae 3

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Go Ahra, yeoja malang tadi, kini tengah berjalan dg tidak nyaman di kamarnya. Ia dari tadi hanya mondar-mandir di depan tempat tidurnya sambil memikirkan rencananya. Menyusun sebuah rencana yg mungkin justru akan menyimpang dari rencana awalnya.

SREK!

Suara pintu kamar yg bergeser itu akhirnya membuyarkan Ahra yg sedang berpikir.

"Apa Junsu sudah kembali? Seharusnya ia masih mencari mangsa. Vampire itu kan tidak akan berhenti sampai ia berhasil jadi vampire murni." ujar Ahra entah pada siapa.

Karena tersentak tadi, Ahra memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat siapa yg mengganggu rencananya. Tapi yg ia dapati di ruang tamunya adl seorang namja yg sangat ia kenal.

"Oppa?" panggil Ahra pada seorang namja yg tengah berdiri di balik pintu dan membelakanginya.

Namja itu berbalik dan segera berjalan menghampiri Ahra. Ia menatap Ahra tajam.

"Wae? Kenapa terkejut seperti itu, chagi?" tanyanya heran. Ia berjalan melewati Ahra dan duduk di depan meja, di belakang Ahra.

Ahra yg masih gugup terpaksa harus berbalik menatap namja itu. Ia tampak sangat khawatir.

"B-bagaimana mungkin. Oppa bisa masuk ke kamar ini? B-bukankah Oppa tidak mempunyai kartu masuknya?" tanya Ahra gugup.

Pertanyaan itu disambut tatapan tajam yg dilayangkan namja itu. "Wae? Kau tidak suka aku di sini?"

"Ah! Annio! Bukan seperti itu_"

"Bukankah teman sekamarmu, Kim Junsu, sedang di luar, berburu? Jadi di mana masalahnya?" serbu namja itu tajam.

"Hmmm?" Ahra memilih menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

"Aku ke sini, karna aku ingin memperjelas misi kita." namja itu tampak meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja yg ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Sementara itu, Ahra masih betah berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kita akan pisahkan pasangan gay itu. Kau, dapatkan Jung Yunho itu. Sementara aku akan menyelesaikan misiku pada namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu." terang namja itu tanpa menatap Ahra.

Sedetik kemudian ia menatap Ahra, menatap yeoja itu dg tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau mengerti?"

Ahra mengangguk takut. "Tapi...?"

Namja itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Tapi apa?"

Ahra mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap namja di depannya itu. "Tadi kami bertengkar."

Hening. Tampaknya namja di depannya sedang penasaran dg kelanjutan informasi dari Ahra.

Ahra menunduk lagi, "Dia bilang, ia siap menjadi pemasok darah vampire untuk Yunho."

DEG!

"Oppa, apa maksud namja itu? Aku tidak mengerti. Apakah itu bisa mempengaruhi misi kita?" tanya Ahra khawatir, tampaknya ia melihat wajah terkejut namja itu.

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin seperti itu! Aku yakin targetku sudah tepat!"

"Oppa? Ada apa?"

"Tidak! Jaejoong hanya berbohong! Dia benar-benar mempunyai darah vampire. Itu kenyataannya!"

"Oppa, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"A-aku.. A-aku.."

SREEEK!

"Kau yg salah, Kim Hyun Joong!"

"Junsu sunbaenim?"

"Kau!"

"Sebenarnya, Jaejoong hanyalah pemasok darah untuk Yunho. Jika ditanya siapa vampire yg asli, maka Yunho-lah jawabannya."

Junsu menatap Hyun Joong tajam. Sambil menyeka darah yg mulai mengering di sudut bibirnya, Junsu mulai menjelaskan.

"Jika targetmu adl ingin menjadi vampire, maka yg harus kau bunuh adl Jung Yunho."

= TBC =

Hoaaaah! Kacau ya? Kacau? Eotteokae? Tiba-tiba feel nulis hilang.. Tapi lah, gwenchana.

So, gimana rencana mereka? Ahra menginginkan Yunho tapi ternyata target sesungguhnya adl Yunho. Jadi apakah mereka akan tetap melanjutkan rencana mereka? Dan, mampukah Yunho melindungi Jaejoong yg ternyata adl dia sendiri yg dalam bahaya?

Last one, give ur Review, Comment, and Likes *(-/\-)*


	4. Chapter 4: part 3

**TITLE : "MIROTIC SCHOOL (YUNJAE FULL VERSION)"**

**AUTHOR: CHANG MIN SA**

**CASTS : JUNG YUNHO, KIM JAEJOONG, GO AHRA, KIM HYUNJOONG, SHIM CHANGMIN, KIM JUNSU, OC.**

**RATING: PG – NC**

**GENRE : Vampire, romance, humor, family, little angst, and little lemon.**

**WARNING!**

**Alur nggak konstan**

**Gaje ide ceritanya**

**Klimaks ringan**

**Bukan terinspirasi dari film 'Twilight' tetapi terinspirasi dari manga 'Vampire Knight'**

**-THE BLOOD TYPE-**

**Golongan 'V' (vampire) adalah golongan darah yang paling jarang dijumpai. Jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi vampire murni, maka vampire biasa bisa menjadi vampire murni setelah melampaui batas hisapannya. Sedangkan jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi manusia, maka vampire murnipun bisa menjadi manusia. Golongan darah ini bisa dihisap oleh semua golongan darah vampire.**

**Golongan 'P' (personal) adalah golongan darah yang hanya dapat dihisap oleh golongan darah vampire tertentu. Manusia yang memiliki golongan darah ini hanya dapat sampai level 'vampire biasa' karena ia hanya bertugas untuk memasok energi untuk vampire yang segolongan darah dengannya.**

**Golongan 'R' (regional) adalah golongan darah yang umum dan mudah dijumpai. Manusia yang bergolongan darah ini tidak bisa menjadi vampire karena mereka hanya bertugas untuk menjadi 'makanan' bagi para vampire.**

**\(^_HAPPY-READING_^)/**

PART 3

-Jaejoong POV-

"Eungh~"

"Jaejoongie? Kau sudah bangun?"

Kukerjabkan mataku menyesuaikan dg cahaya matahari yg menembus gorden kamar kami. Kutolehkan wajahku ke samping dan kudapati Yunho tengah menatapku khawatir. Kucoba untuk duduk meski kepalaku merasa pening.

"Kalau masih pusing, jangan dipaksa." saran Yunho sambil membantuku duduk.

Setelah duduk aku kembali menatapnya, "Gumawo, Yunnie.." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, Joongie." Yunho ikut duduk di sampingku setelah menyibak selimut kami. "Ada yg kau inginkan?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku dg lemah.

"Hari ini istirahatlah di kamar, aku akan memintakan ijin untukmu."

"Annio. Aku masih bisa sekolah."

"Andwaeyo! Kau masih lemah."

"Aku bisa, Yunnie." rengekku sambil mencoba turun dari tempat tidur kami.

Grep~

"Annio. Kau bisa dicelakai Ahra. Aku tak mau itu terjadi." ujar Yunho sambil menahan lenganku.

Kupaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirku setelah kutolehkan wajahku ke arahnya. "Gwenchanayo."

Sreet~

Sreek~

Buuk~

"Yunn?" desisku tertahan menatap mata tajamnya yg menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Dia sangat overprotektif.

Baru saja Yunho menarik tanganku dan menjatuhkanku di bawahnya. Ia menahan kedua tanganku dg cengkramannya yg kuat. Aku tak bisa mengelak.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Kau harus istirahat." perintah Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Segera kutolehkan pandanganku menghindari tatapannya yg tajam. "Ck, Yunnie egois."

Cup~

"Ini untuk keselamatan Joongie juga arra?" katanya setelah mencium sekilas bibir plum-ku.

Setelah itu, Yunho pergi ke kamar mandi. Kututup wajahku dg selimut karna entah mengapa pipiku terasa memanas. Ah, sepertinya aku memang harus istirahat.

-End of Jaejoong POV-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di kamarnya, mandi, mengganti pakaian, dan sarapan, Yunho beranjak keluar kamar. Siap mengikuti pelajaran. Bedanya, hari ini tak ada Jaejoong di sampingnya. Ia meminta Jaejoong untuk istirahat di kamar mereka mengingat kejadian buruk yg menimpa teman sekamarnya itu.

Sreek~

"Selamat pagi, Oppa~"

DEG!

Mendengar suara yeoja yg menyapanya, Yunho berbalik setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. Yunho menatap yeoja itu dingin, tampak tak berminat menanggapinya.

"Ada apa, Go Ahra?"

"Hmmm, begini.. Hmmpp?" gumam Ahra sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan dg jelas, Ahra-sshi. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku dg percuma." ujar Yunho sinis. Ia masih menyimpan kekesalannya karna kejadian kemarin.

"Hmm, mianhaeyo.." ucap Ahra pada akhirnya.

"Cih~"

"Aku serius Oppa. Aku.. Aku.. Aku sadar aku salah jadi..jadi..aku minta maaf." imbuh yeoja itu makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Buat apa kau minta maaf padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Jaejoong, bukan aku." ungkap Yunho sarkartis. Ia semakin menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada yeoja itu. Ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Ahra.

"Chakkaman, Yunho-sshi!"

Yunho berhenti beberapa meter dari yeoja itu, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Y-yunho-ah..mm.."

"Cepat!" bentak Yunho. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji.

"Saranghae..."

Yunho diam, tak juga bergerak. Ia menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari yeoja di belakangnya itu.

"Yunho-ah, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, kekasihku?"

"Cih, kemarin kau menyakiti Jaejoong, lalu hari ini kau meminta maaf. Sekarang kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Sebenarnya kau itu manusia atau bukan? Mengapa seenaknya saja berbuat sesuatu, hm?" gertak Yunho tanpa menatap yeoja yg mematung di belakangnya.

"Yunho oppa~"

"Maaf, Go Ahra. Aku menolakmu." jawab Yunho tegas. Namja tampan itu bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi yeoja itu. Ia sungguh tak mau berurusan dg yeoja yg telah menyakiti teman sekamarnya.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, Go Ahra tengah menyeringai tajam ke arahnya. Yeoja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya. Dg raut wajah penuh seringaian, Ahra beranjak mendekati Yunho tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Grep~

"Henggh! Euggh! Eunggh!" berontak Yunho saat benda itu membungkam mulut dan hidungnya. Membuatnya terpaksa menghirup bau menyengat dari benda itu. Membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Jika kau tak mau menjadi milikku, maka akan kubuat tak seorangpun memilikimu."

-End of Author POV-

.

.

.

.

.

-Jaejoong POV-

'Haish, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yunnie? Argh, semoga saja tidak'

Saat ini, aku tengah di dapur. Membuat sarapan untuk kusantap sendiri. Bukannya tadi Yunho tidak menyisakan makanan untukku tapi aku memang merasa masih lapar. Hehehe..

Heran mengapa aku masih di kamar? Itu karna Yunho yg memintanya. Ia terlihat khawatir mengingat kejadian buruk yg menimpaku kemarin. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamarku diketuk. Siapa yg datang? Apakah Changmin? Kurasa tidak mungkin, bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan kedua. Aku segera melepas apron hijau yg kupakai lalu meletakannya di counter. Segera aku beranjak ke arah pintu. Sebelumnya kuhela nafasku perhalan, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungku yg entah mengapa berdetak tak karuan.

Sreek~

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong.."

"A-annyeng.." balasku pada seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan cukup tampan di depanku, namun aku tak mengenalnya. Ia tak memakai seragam sekolah, mungkin keluarga siswa. "Mm, nuguseo?"

Namja itu tersenyum miris, "Kau tak mengenalku, Kim Jaejoong?" kugelengkan kepalaku karna memang aku tak merasa mengenalnya.

Namja itu menghela nafas panjang dan berat, "Joneun Kim Hyun Joong imnida, sepupumu dari Kim Seung Hyun."

DEG!

"K-kau?"

"Ne, ini aku." namja itu melangkah memasuki kamarku, refleks aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-apa yg kau inginkan?" tanyaku takut.

Namja itu semakin mendekatiku, "Aku tidak menginginkan wajahmu, hatimu, bahkan tubuhmu. Aku tau, itu semua sudah milik Jung Yunho seorang."

DEG!

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dg nada tinggi. "Apa yg terjadi pada Yunnie? Apa yg kau inginkan?"

Bug~

Punggungku terasa sakit, terantuk dinding di belakangku. Aku terpojok sudah. Tak bisa beranjak.

Namja itu meraih kedua bahuku. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuh kami. Ia mengendus di ceruk leherku, aku gemetar ketakutan. "Aku ingin darahmu!"

"MWO?"

BUGH~

Sakit. Bahuku sakit dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, kegelapan menyelimutiku.

-End of Jaejoong POV-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Di lain tempat, diwaktu yg sama...

Sebuah ruangan yg cukup sederhana, hanya terdapat sebuah lemari, meja rias, ranjang, dan sebuah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Di tengah ruangan itu, sebuah ranjang putih itu telah dihuni seorang namja. Sesosok namja tampan yg tak sadarkan diri, terlihat dari matanya yg terpejam rapat dan tak terganggu dg adanya sebuah kamera yg menyorotnya. Kedua tangannya diikat dg tali di kanan dan kiri kepala ranjang sedangkan kakinya diikat pula di kanan dan kiri. Tampaknya masih terkena efek obat bius.

"Eugh~" lenguhan halus itu menandakan bahwa namja tampan itu mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Matanya mengerjab perlahan untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "E-eodiga?"

Cklek~

Mata musangnya mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sumber suara yg mengusiknya. Disipitkannya mata musang itu, mencoba memfokuskan cahaya yg diterimanya.

"Nugu?"

"Oh.. Kau sudah bangun, Oppa?"

DEG!

"Go Ahra!"

"YA! Akhirnya Oppa mengingatku!?"

Seorang yeoja mendekati sosok namja tampan itu. Namja itu, Yunho, membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Secepat mungkin dialihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh tidak elit.

Yeoja itu, Ahra, tengah memakai terusan panjang berwarna hitam yg transparan. Dan sialnya, yeoja itu tidak memakai pakaian dalam sama sekali. Membuat namja yg berbaring di ranjang merasa iritasi.

"Katakan, apa maumu?" tanya Yunho dingin.

Dg sebuah senyuman aneh, Ahra menjawab, "Aku ingin kau, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho semakin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "YAH! Apa maksudmu? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Yunho mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia tak peduli jika seragamnya kusut atau pergelangan tangan dan kakinya akan memerah.

"Ckckck, jangan begitu Oppa..." ujar Ahra sambil bergegas menaiki ranjang, membuat rontaan Yunho semakin kasar.

"Pergi kau, yeoja gila! Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Yunho sambil menarik kedua kakinya yg mulai digerayahi Ahra.

"ANDWAE! KAU MILIKKU OPPA! MILIKKU!" teriak Ahra sambil merangkak di atas kaki Yunho dan mulai mendekati wajah namja tampan itu.

"TURUN DARI SANA, GO AHRA! KAU TIDAK WARAS! PERGI!"

"AKU BEGINI KARNA OPPA! SIAPA YANG MEMBUATKU GILA ADALAH OPPA! OPPA HARUS BERTANGGUNGJAWAB!"

"MWO!? ANDWAE! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Yunho berontak. Ia menarik tali yg mengikat tangan dan kakinya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan sentuhan-sentuhan yeoja yg mengakang di atasnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan diri agar tidak tergoda. Perlahan, ia merasakan sebuah belaian di wajah kecilnya.

"Oppa, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali padamu." Ahra mendekati wajah Yunho dan berbisik di telinga namja tampan itu. "Kau milikku, Oppa. Jika kau tidak menjadi milikku, maka tak seorangpun kuijinkan untuk memilikimu."

Bugh~

"Akhh!" Yunho menjerit tertahan, kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas. Rasa sakit menjalar di selangkangnya yg diduduki dg keras oleh Ahra. "YAH! Apa yg kau lakukan, yeoja gila? Akh!"

Bukannya menjawab, yeoja itu justru menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menggesek-gesekkan organ intim mereka yg masih terbalut kain. Ahra mendongak dan mendesah hebat menikmati kegiatannya. Tak lama berselang, organ kewanitaannya mulai lembab dan basah.

"Oppa, kau menggairahkan sekali. Eummp..aahh..ahh.."

Sementara itu, Yunho memilih diam tak merespon. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terpancing bahkan untuk sekedar mengeluarkan desahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho merasakan belaian lembut di pipinya membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Bangunlah, Oppa.." Ahra menatap Yunho sayu, "Kita selesaikan sekarang juga."

Sreek~

Detik selanjutnya, terdengar erangan panjang dari bibir hati Yunho setelah suara dentingan biji kancing kemeja yg terlepas.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. . . .

Dg keadaan yg hampir sama, di tempat yg gelap tapi tidak dg nuansa kamar, lebih mirip gudang yg tak terawat. Sesosok namja cantik duduk lemas di sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan. Matanya terpejam rapat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku karna diikat ke kursi. Tangannya di arahkan ke belakang kursi sedang kakinya terikat di bawah.

"Eungghh~" lenguhan halus menandakan sang namja cantik itu mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Sementara beberapa meter di depannya, seorang namja jangkung berjalan mendekatinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan seringaian lebar yg tak kunjung lepas sedari tadi pagi.

"Sudah bangun sepupuku, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong, namja cantik itu, mulai bergerak gelisah. Mata bulatnya ia buka selebar-lebarnya sekaligus menyesuaikan dg cahaya remang-remang di dalam ruangan. Kakinya dijejakkan menghentak ubin lantai yg keras. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan karna ikatan yg amat kuat di tangan dan kakinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Hyun Joong!" bentak Jaejoong sambil menatap penuh amarah pada namja jangkung di depannya.

Namja itu semakin mendekati Jaejoong. Seringaiannya semakin lebar tatkala melihat namja cantik di depannya menunjukkan raut ketakutannya.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu, Sepupuku... Aku akan menjalani hidupku yg baru sebagai vampire..."

"AAAARRGGGHHH!"

= TBC =

Yo! Yo! Yo! Jangan ada yg protes ya kalo YunRa NC17 w kan cuma bumbu pemanis (?) cerita kan? Tenang, chap depan akan kubuat YunJae NC21 (walopun gak hot) wkakakaka *ngakak nista* Kurang 1 chap lagi ff ini end. Singkat kan? Alhamdulillah.. Keep waiting ya?


	5. Chapter 5: part 4

**TITLE : "MIROTIC SCHOOL (YUNJAE FULL VERSION)"**

**AUTHOR: CHANG MIN SA**

**CASTS : JUNG YUNHO, KIM JAEJOONG, GO AHRA, KIM HYUNJOONG, SHIM CHANGMIN, KIM JUNSU, OC.**

**RATING: PG – NC**

**GENRE : Vampire, romance, humor, family, little angst, and little lemon.**

**WARNING!**

**Alur nggak konstan**

**Gaje ide ceritanya**

**Klimaks ringan**

**Bukan terinspirasi dari film 'Twilight' tetapi terinspirasi dari manga 'Vampire Knight'**

**-THE BLOOD TYPE-**

**Golongan 'V' (vampire) adalah golongan darah yang paling jarang dijumpai. Jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi vampire murni, maka vampire biasa bisa menjadi vampire murni setelah melampaui batas hisapannya. Sedangkan jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi manusia, maka vampire murnipun bisa menjadi manusia. Golongan darah ini bisa dihisap oleh semua golongan darah vampire.**

**Golongan 'P' (personal) adalah golongan darah yang hanya dapat dihisap oleh golongan darah vampire tertentu. Manusia yang memiliki golongan darah ini hanya dapat sampai level 'vampire biasa' karena ia hanya bertugas untuk memasok energi untuk vampire yang segolongan darah dengannya.**

**Golongan 'R' (regional) adalah golongan darah yang umum dan mudah dijumpai. Manusia yang bergolongan darah ini tidak bisa menjadi vampire karena mereka hanya bertugas untuk menjadi 'makanan' bagi para vampire.**

**\(^_HAPPY-READING_^)/**

PART 4

-Jaejoong POV-

Rasa pening mengusikku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku dan perih. Kucoba untuk membuka mataku dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya redup di sebuah ruangan. Begitu dapat beradaptasi, kuedarkan pandanganku pada sekeliling ruangan ini.

Tidak ada apapun kecuali kardus-kardus kosong yang berantakan menempel di dinding. Lantainya kotor dan banyak bercak darah di sana-sini. Lalu hanya ada aku yang berada di sini, terikat di sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan.

Tanganku diikat di belakang kursi. Kakiku diikat di bawah kursi. Sedangkan mulutku ditempeli lakban hitam. Sangat menyakitkan. Perlahan kucoba untuk meregangkan tali yang melilit pergelangan tanganku dan kakiku. Namun yang ada justru tangan dan kakiku yang sakit seperti teriris. Orang yang menyekapku benar-benar ingin membunuhku.

Creek~

Kudongakkan kepalaku, mencoba melihat siapa yang datang. Melihatnya, kulebarkan pandanganku. Menatapnya tak percaya. Kemudian memoriku kembali saat aku tengah istirahat di kamar. Orang itu, namja yang tadi membuatku pingsan dan membawaku kemari. Perlahan bayangan orang itu semakin mendekatiku. Kucoba menetralkan detak jantungku yang berpacu cepat karna ketakutanku.

"Sudah bangun, Kim Jaejoong-sshi?" tanya bayangan itu sambil menyeringai.

Melihat sosok itu semakin mendekat, aku semakin panik. Aku sudah menjejak-jejakkan kakiku di lantai hingga kursi yang kududuki berdecit miris. Tubuhku menggeliat meski terasa sakit.

"Ehm! Ehmm! Emm!" berontakku dengan mulut yang masih terbungkam lakban. Sakit, sesak.

"Kau mau aku melepaskanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis, "Oh, maaf saja. Aku masih ingin menikmatimu."

Ia berhenti di depanku. Perlahan ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya yang seketika membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku sambil memejamkan mataku. Tak lama kemudian kurasakan sentuhan kasar di daguku, ia menarik daguku hingga membuatku harus menatapnya muak.

"Sayangnya aku masih ingat apa tujuanku masuk ke sini, Sepupuku."

DEG!

"Ehm! Ehmm! Emmm!" rontaku sambil kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Tenang, Baby. Tenang. Aku tak sedang terburu-buru. Jadi santai saja." katanya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari daguku.

"Tak ada yang akan menolongmu," ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, menatapku sinis, "karna kekasihmu itu, sedang bersama Chagi-ku!"

DEG!

"Ehm! Ehmm! Engghh!"

Splashh~

"APA MAKSUDMU, BRENGSEK? KAU APAKAN YUNNIE-KU!" bentakku di depan wajahnya. Refleks ia memundurkan tubuhnya.

"O-ow, tenanglah.. Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Bukan mauku." namja itu merapikan kemejanya yang tak sengaja terkena air ludahku.

"DI MANA YUNNIE-KU? BRENSEK! KAU APAKAN YUNNIE-KU?" bentakku sambil meronta di atas kursiku hingga beberapa kali kursiku bergeser dari posisi awalnya.

"Hey, hey! Diamlah.. Aku tidak mau korbanku sakit. Bukankah aku sudah sangat baik hati, hm?" ujarnya balik bertanya. Ia melangkah ke kegelapan dan terdengar suara dentingan benda tajam. Perasaanku sudah tak baik.

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, BRENGSEK?" tanyaku menatap kegelapan di depanku. Tak ada jawaban di sana, hanya ada suara dentingan itu. "BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INGIN MENEMUI YUNNIE-KU! KATAKAN DI MANA YUNNIE-KU!"

"DIAM, KIM JAEJOONG!" bentakan itu berhasil membuatku gemetar. Mungkin jika cahaya di sini mencukupi, aku bisa melihat wajah menahan amarahnya.

Tak lama berselang, kudengar derap langkah kaki mendekatiku. Tubuhku gemetar. Takut.

'Yunnie, kumohon tolong aku,' doaku dalam hati.

DEG!

Kilatan cahaya terpantul dari benda tajam itu. Namja itu membawa pisau dapur. Apa yang ia inginkan?

Aku diam mencoba untuk tenang. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku lalu menunduk menatap tepat di depan wajahku. Dapat kurasakan dingin menyentuh pergelangan tanganku.

Namja itu menyentuhkan tangan kotornya di wajahku, "Daripada kau mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sedang dalam bahaya."

DEG!

"A-apa maumu?"

"Kau mau tau, hm?"

"Argh!" jeritku karna benda dingin tadi tiba-tiba merobek kulit pergelangan tanganku.

"Masih ingin tau, hm?"

"ARGH!" benda tajam itu makin menembus urat nadiku, bahkan dapat kurasakan darahku mengalir keluar.

"Ah, Jae... Darahmu.. Darahmu.."

BRAK!

"JAE HYUNG!"

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Sret~

Splass~

Bugh~

Setengah di awang, kutatap sosok penolongku. Ia tengah memukuli Hyun Joong, sepupuku. Sosok jangkung yang hobi makan.

"M-minnie?"

BUGH!

"Kau salah mencari gara-gara dengan Jae Hyung, Kim Hyun Joong."

BUGH!

Setelah mendapat pukulan telak yang sangat keras dari Changmin, dan memastikan bahwa Hyun Joong sudah tak sadarkan diri, Changmin segera berbalik dan menghampiriku. Ia segera melepas tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakiku. Mataku terasa berkunang-kunang tapi sebisa mungkin kutahan.

"Minnie?"

"Diamlah, Hyung. Jangan bergerak, biar kuobati dulu." pinta Changmin.

Dapat kulihat Changmin merobek lengan seragamnya sendiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu melilitkannya di pergelangan tanganku yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan darah.

"Sudah."

"Minnie?"

"Nde, Hyung?" Changmin menatapku khawatir.

"Yunnie..eodiga?"

Raut wajah Changmin seketika berubah. Menunjukkan ketakutan yang sangat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"H-hyung?"

"Katakan, Minnie."

Syuung~

Sedikit aku terhuyung dan jatuh dalam dekapan Changmin.

"Hyung! Sadarlah, Hyung! Hiks.. Kita harus menyelamatkan Yunho Hyung.. Hiks.. Jae Hyung! Hyung!"

Changmin terus mengguncang tubuhku, tapi kesadaranku semakin menipis dan kini mulai menampakkan kegelapan.

-End of Jaejoong POV-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

"Ssshhh...aahh..emmphh..nikmath..engghh..."

"H-hentikanh.. Emm.."

"Mendesahlah Oppa...ahhh.. Ini sangat nikmat.. Eungghh..."

"T-turun! Turun dari..sanaah...hmm..."

"Ahh.. Annio.. Akuh takh bisah.. Ouch! Your dig is so good Oppa~ ahhh..."

"Hmmm! Arggh! Lepashh!"

Erangan dan desahan itu masih berlanjut. Melupakan bagaimana yang seharusnya, seorang yeoja tengah menaikturunkan pantatnya di atas selangkang seorang namja di bawahnya. Yah, yang menginginkan dan yang lebih agresif adalah si yeoja.

Gaun tidur tipis yang tadi dikenakannya, entah berada di mana. Sementara seluruh pakaian yang tadi menutupi tubuh atletis si namja, tampak berceceran di lantai.

Bagaimana dengan aksi mereka di atas ranjang?

Ranjang berdecit itu masih menyuarakan kegiatan di atasnya. Si yeoja membusungkan dadanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati sensasi yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sementara si namja tampak kesusahan menahan nafsunya. Ia tak bisa melakukan ini. Selain karna ini bisa mengakibatkan hal buruk untuk si yeoja, juga karna ia mencintai orang lain.

"Ahhh, Oppa.. Akuh sudahh takh kuath..emmhh.. Mari kita ke puncak, ough!"

Benar saja. Yeoja itu kini berani menggenggam harta si namja. Mengelusnya sensual sambil sesekali memijat benda tegang itu. Tubuh si namja sungguh telah di luar kendali.

"Lihat, junior Oppa makin besar.. Ough! Pasti aku jadi yang pertama.. Ahh.."

Yeoja itu perlahan mengarahkan benda di tangannya itu ke dalam organ intimnya. Menggesekkannya di sana membuatnya melayang di awang-awang. Ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Pelan-pelan, ia masukkan benda itu ke dalam organ intimnya yang telah basah sejak tadi, mempermudahnya memasukkan benda itu.

Sleb!

"Ah! Nice!"

BRAK!

Dobrakan kasar itu berhasil membuat yeoja itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia buka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup karna menikmati kegiatannya.

"Ck, siapa yang mengganggu kesenanganku," gerutunya sambil menatap mata Yunho yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Joongieh~"

Dengan enggan, yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Oh, ternyata kau ya? Baguslah kau datang. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu menyerahkan rekaman ini nantinya. Aku akan menyimpannya nanti. Oh, mungkin LIVE lebih seru." yeoja itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja di bawahnya.

"Kau kalah, Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong.. Yunho adalah MILIKKU! Kau lihat, kan? Kau harus ingat itu!"

"Kim Jaejoong.. Larilah!"

"AAAARRGGHH! Jae-AAAHHH!" teriak Yunho di bawah yeoja itu tanpa membuka matanya. Dari wajahnya, ia tampak tersiksa.

"Yunnie... Hiks..."

"Hahaha... It's show time!" ujar yeoja itu sambil kembali fokus pada tubuh naked Yunho. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Argh!"

Sleb!

"Ough! Sedikith lagih.. Ahh, sempith.. Eummhh"

'Jangan! Mimpiku tak boleh menjadi nyata.'

"ANDWAEE!"

Sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati yeoja tadi. Begitu sampai di belakangnya, Jaejoong menarik tubuh yeoja itu hingga keduanya terlepas. Lalu Jaejoong menampar pipi yeoja hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Tak puas sampai di situ, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh polos itu tanpa minat hingga berhasil menubruk penyangga kamera perekamnya dan dinding di belakangnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH, YUNNIE-KU! KAU BAHKAN SUDAH BERANI MENDAHULUIKU! KAU BRENGSEK!"

Jaejoong hendak memukul yeoja itu lagi, tapi sebuah suara lirih menyadarkan tujuannya ke tempat ini.

"J-joongieh? Jangan.. Tolong..lepaskan aku dulu. Joongieh?"

Jaejoong segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan hatinya sakit menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tampak sulit diartikan. Namja cantik itu menatap yeoja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum kemudian ia menghampiri Yunho, dan melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan kaki namja tampan itu. Begitu selesai, Jaejoong membantu Yunho duduk dan segera memeluknya erat.

"Yunnie-ah? Gwenchana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tubuh Yunho, namja itu, bergetar hebat. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan seks dan parahnya harus dengan cara yang buruk. Namja tampan itu hampir saja meneteskan air matanya.

Jaejoong semakin khawatir. Dicarinya sebuah selimut yang ada di belakang Yunho. Diambilnya selimut itu lalu ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh naked Yunho. Sejujurnya Jaejoong mati-matian menahan nafsu birahinya. Siapa yang tidak tergoda akan tubuh atletis seorang Jung Yunho? (author pun mau / *dideathglareJeje*)

Secepat mungkin Jaejoong melilitkan selimut itu ke tubuh Yunho yang semakin menggigil. Setelah rapat, dipeluknya namja yang amat dicintainya itu hingga ia rela menjadi seorang vampire sekarang.

"Yunnie.. Jangan begini.. Kau membuatku takut," untuk kali ini Jaejoong mencoba untuk tegar dan membantu memulihkan Yunho.

Merasa gemetaran di tubuh yang dipeluknya berkurang, Jaejoong berinisiatif melihat wajah pujaan hatinya. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di kedua pipi basah Yunho.

"J-joongie~"

"Hmm, ne~"

GREP!

BUK!

"Akhh!"

"Hai, Vampire Jung. Selamat datang di malam panjangmu... Semoga kita bersenang-senang sebelum kematianmu."

~¤ Mirotic School YunJae Full Version ¤~

Seorang namja tampan tengah tertidur nyaman di atas sebuah batu. Di atasnya, sebuah atap kaca yang membiaskan cahaya bulan purnama tepat menyinari tubuh itu. Tubuh polos namja itu tertutupi sebuah selimut merah hati hingga sebatas perutnya. Anehnya, dada bidang itu tak lagi kembang kepis dengan teratur. Terasa mencekat dan menyesakkan.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang namja lain berjalan mendekati tubuh itu. Di tangannya sudah terdapat dua pisau untuk operasi dan sebuah mangkuk kecil dari aluminium. Dengan seringaian yang tersungging di bibirnya, ia mencari tangan tubuh itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, diambilnya salah satu pisau itu untuk memotong urat nadi tubuh itu.

"Vampire Jung, ucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu..."

Hening sesaat, hanya ada suara hembusan nafas yang berburu.

"Hhh... Joongie... Hhh"

"Cih! Di saat terakhir seperti inipun kau masih memikirkannya. Dasar namja bodoh! Dia tak bisa menolongmu!"

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Baik. Mari kita mulai, Vampire Jung." namja itu mulai mencari urat nadi tubuh itu dan menempelkan pisau itu di tempatnya. "Kau tidak akan menjadi vampire lagi, Jung Yunho. Karna akulah yang akan menggantikanmu."

Splasshhh!

"AAAAAKKKHHH!"

-End of Author POV-

.

.

.

.

.

-Jaejoong POV-

"Hyung! Jae Hyung! Cepat bangun! Jae Hyung!"

Perlahan, kukerjabkan mataku. Mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya redup di ruangan ini. Kucoba untuk duduk sambil menahan rasa sakit di tengkukku.

"Minnie? Eugh~ ada apa?"

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" kugelengkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya. Namja jangkung di depanku itu lanjut bertanya, "Yunho Hyung di mana?"

DEG!

"Yunnie?"

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" tanya Changmin makin khawatir saat melihat raut wajahku yang semakin mencemaskan keadaan Yunho.

Aku menoleh ke arah Changmin, "Yunnie.. Yunnie dalam bahaya, Changminnie!"

"Mwo? Sekarang Yunho Hyung di mana?" tanya Changmin.

"Mollayo..." jawabku putus asa sambil menggelengkan wajahku.

"Hyung?"

"Kka! Kita cari Yunnie!" ajakku pada Changmin. Di saat yang sama, Changmin hendak memegang bahuku. Changmin tersenyum lalu berdiri di depanku.

Ia ulurkan tangan panjangnya untuk membantuku berdiri, "Ne. Kita cari Yunho Hyung!"

Seulas senyum kusunggingkan di wajahku, lalu mulai kuulurkan tanganku menyambutnya.

Grep!

~¤ Mirotic School YunJae Full Version ¤~

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Langkah kaki kami makin kupercepat menyusuri lorong asrama. Lilin-lilin di dalam kaca sudah menjadi penerangan satu-satunya di lorong itu. Itu artinya ini sudah di atas jam 8 malam.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHH!"

DEG!

"Yunnie! Itu suara Yunnie!" pekikku memecah keheningan di lorong terakhir yang kami telusuri.

"Hyung!" Changmin berlari mendekat ke arahku. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar suara teriakan Yunnie. Apa kau tak dengar?" jelasku di sela-sela usahaku mencari oksigen.

Kening Changmin berkerut dan sebelum namja jangkung itu menjawab, sebuah teriakan panjang memecah pendengaran kami.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH!"

"Yunnie!" / "Yunho Hyung!"

Bergegas kami berlari kembali. Mencoba mencari sumber suara. 10 meter dari tempat kami, sebuah kamar penutup di lorong ini. Menghadap lurus ke arah lorong.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Begitu sampai di depan pintu itu, kuhela nafasku perlahan. Sebelum kubuka, kulirik Changmin yang ada di sebelahku. Kutelan salivaku kepayahan hingga..

Cklek!

Kriet~

Kukerjabkan mataku menyesuaikan dengan cahaya minim di ruangan itu yang hanya berasal dari cahaya rembulan yang menembus kaca di atap ruangan itu.

DEG!

"Yunnie!?"

Di tengah ruangan sana, seorang namja tampan berselimut tengah menutup matanya dengan tenang. Tubuhnya telah basah karna keringatnya sendiri. Tangannya yang pucat, terkulai di atas batu dingin yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

Sementara itu, seorang namja lain, berdiri di sisi batu. Ia tengah meneguk sesuatu dari sebuah baskom aluminium di tangannya. Ia tampak sangat menyukai 'minuman'-nya itu.

Mataku membulat sempurna tatkala menemukan keganjilannya. Pisau dapur berserakan, darah kering yang menelusuri tangan namja tak sadarkan diri itu, juga tubuh kurus namja itu. Sontak mataku berair dan berlari sambil menjerit.

"YUNNIIE!"

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Sret!

Grep!

Setelah kudorong namja di sisi batu itu, segera kubawa tubuh Yunho dalam pelukanku. Dingin dan kurus. Serasa tak ada nyawa di dalamnya. Detak jantungnya pun melambat. Seketika tangisku pecah. Kudekap tubuh itu mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Yunnie? Ireona.. Yun, ireona. Aku di sini. Hiks.. Aku menolongmu, Yun. Hiks.. Buka matamu. Hiks.." sambil memeluknya kucoba untuk merobek ujung kaosku sendiri lalu melilitkannya di pergelangan tangan Yunho, mencoba menutup bekas pembuluh darahnya yang terbuka.

"Hiks.."

"Kurang ajar kau, KIM HYUN JOONG!"

BUGH!

Kudengar suara gaduh itu. Tampaknya Changmin tengah menghajar namja brengsek itu. Terdengar pula suara dentingan aluminium dengan lantai ubin di bawah kami. Kosong. Wadah itu kosong. Bisa kupastikan namja breksek itu telah meminum semuanya, darah Yunho.

"Kau apakan Yunho Hyung kami, huh?"

BUGH!

"Kau membunuhnya!"

BUGH!

"Kau benar-benar bukan manusia!"

Sret!

"Kau benar." Kali ini suara namja brengsek itu yang menggema, "Aku bukan manusia lagi. Aku adalah vampire. Kau tau?"

Splassh~

"Kau lihat! Aku punya tanda salib di perutku dan itu artinya aku sama sepertimu, Jaejoong, dan juga seluruh penghuni Mirotic School ini. Hahahaha~"

"KURANG AJAR KAU!"

BUGH!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"DIAM KAU!"

BUGH!

"HAHA..AAAKH! AAARGGH! Uhuk.. Uhuk.. AARRGGHH!"

Seketika itu juga kulonggarkan pelukanku pada Yunho lalu beralih menatap Changmin dan namja brengsek itu. Hyun Joong tengah mencekik lehernya sendiri. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat dan tubuhnya tampak tak baik.

"Minnie..." panggilku khawatir.

Changmin menoleh padaku dengan tatapan bingung tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah Changmin berubah. Cemas dan ketakutan.

"J-jae Hyung, d-di belakangmu," katanya sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku.

Segera kutolehkan wajahku berbalik arah dan mataku membulat sempurna tatkala melihat makhluk itu di depanku. Sesosok bayangan berjubah hitam dengan kedua sayapnya yang mengepak kecil. Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal dan kemudian menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

Aku yang ketakutan hanya bisa menutup mata.

Bruk!

Kutolehkan wajahku ke belakang. Kulihat Changmin pingsan di sana.

"AAAARRGH! ARGH! LEP..PASH! AARGH!"

Jeritan Hyun Joong kembali menggema, membangunkanku dari situasi mencekam ini. Kuperhatikan lagi namja itu, namja yang telah membunuh Yunho.

Tangan mencengkram erat lehernya sendiri. Kaosnya yang tersingkap memperlihatkan lambang vampire di perutnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Seketika ketakutan menjalari tubuhku.

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, tubuh Hyun Joong mulai menggelap. Dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya. Lalu cahaya merah melingkupi tubuhnya. Dan kemudian...

Splassh~

Tubuh itu hilang. Berterbangan menjadi kepingan partikel berwarna merah. Selang 10 detik, seluruh partikel itu terbang entah ke mana.

Tubuhku kembali menegang. Mengingat masih ada sosok lain di tempat ini. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sosok itu lagi. Sosok berwajah datar itu mendekat ke arah kami. Semakin kueratkan pelukanku ke tubuh Yunho.

"Hiks... M-mau apa kau? Jangan bawa Yunnie-ku! Hiks.. Aku masih mau bersamanya. Hiks.. Jebal..."

Sosok itu hanya diam. Ia kembali memainkan jari-jarinya tak menentu. Saat itu juga, kurasakan ada yang aneh dalam tubuhku.

"Hiks.. Jebal..."

"Tenanglah, Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak akan menyakiti cucuku sendiri."

DEG!

"Justru aku ke sini untuk menolong kalian."

Secepat aku membuka mataku, secepat itu pula kurasakan hawa dingin merasuki tubuhku. Kueratkan pelukanku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku bisa merasakan sentuhan kulit dada kami.

Mataku turun menatap tubuhku sendiri.

DEG!

"KYAAAAA!" teriakku sambil menjauhkan tubuhku dari Yunho tapi justru tubuh kami semakin menempel. Tanganku memeluknya makin erat tanpa kukomando.

"Hiks.. Apa yang Anda lakukan, Kakek?" tanyaku pelan di tengah perasaan aneh yang mendera sekujur tubuhku. Aku tak bisa menatapnya karna aku terlanjur memejamkan mataku dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kim Jaejoong. Aku hanya akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua."

"Hiks..."

Aku tak menanggapi apapun. Aku hanya mampu terisak dan merasakan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh kami.

"AAAAAKKKHHHH!" Kami memekik keras. Ya, kami. Aku dan Yunho. Kepala kami mendongak dan mulut kami terbuka lebar. Dari dalam mulut kami, keluarlah seuntai kain putih dengan panjang kira-kira dua meter. Kedua kain panjang itu menari-nari di sekitar tubuh naked kami. Membuat kami semakin merapat karna setiap kain itu menyentuh kulit kami rasanya seperti menyentuk balos es belasan celsius di bawah nol. Segera kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuh Yunho, mencari kehangatan. Kuendus leher jenjangnya dan mencengkram kuat punggung tegapnya.

Ceeessshhh...

Rasa dingin seolah hendak membunuhku kala kain itu melingkar di pinggangku. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Yunho. Namja tampan di pelukanku ini tak merespon sama sekali. Membuatku semakin terpuruk. Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sosok yang mengaku bahwa ia kakek Yunho.

"A-appah...y-yang k-kauuh..l-lakukanh..uh..pada..kami? Hhh.. Ah.." tanyaku terbata. Sesekali desahan halus meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah. Ah, tubuhku dan Yunho menempel sempurna. Dari hidung ke hidung, dada ke dada, perut, hingga junior kami yang mulai bertabrakan.

"Aku akan MENYATUKAN kalian."

MWO?

Mataku terbuka dan menatap sosok itu penuh tanya, "M-menyatuh..kanh? Ahh, apah..maumuh..? Eumm.. Aahh..."

Sosok itu tersenyum ke arahku. Ia menggerakkan tangan dan jarinya lagi. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ugh!" sial, rasanya ada yang masuk ke dalam hole-ku. Rasanya sangat dingin dan lembut. Kubuka mataku dan kudapati hal yang sama terjadi pada Yunho. Ternyata yang masuk ke dalam hole kami adalah kain itu.

"Aaahhh..." desahku. Rasanya, kain itu seperti menari-nari di dalam hole-ku dan menggelitikinya. Seperti di awang-awang. Kupejamkan mataku lagi.

"Aku akan menyatukan kalian," ulang sosok itu. "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghidupkan kembali cucuku."

"Ah!" pekikku kala kain itu membelai titik nikmatku, serasa digoda dan dirangsang.

"Aku sampai harus memohon pada para arwah tetua vampire untuk menyelamatkan cucuku. Dia adalah penyeimbang dunia kita, dunia vampire dan manusia."

"Ugh!" aku mulai menikmati perasaan ini. Menyatukan aku dan Yunho. Rasanya seperti akan masuk surga saja.

Sosok itu masih terus menjelaskan ini itu tanpa memperhatikan aku yang tengah mendesah hebat. Gelisah. Mengapa lama sekali?

"Cucuku belum terangsang karna dia sempat mati tadi. Bersabarlah, Kim Jaejoong." seolah sosok itu mampu membaca pikiranku, ia menjawab dengan tepat.

"Ah, akuh..takh..kuaaathh..aahh.." kudongakkan kepalaku, menikmati rasa ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup pemanasannya."

Belum sempat aku bertanya lagi, kurasakan kain di dalam hole-ku berputar dan melebarkan lipatan hole-ku. Aku mengernyit entah menahan sakit atau nikmat. Selanjutnya kurasakan junior Yunho mulai bangun dan menggesek hole-ku yang entah sejak kapan sudah siap di posisinya. Junior itu besar dan tampak gagah. Oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika 'benda' itu ada di dalam tubuhku.

"As your wish, Kim Jaejoong."

Belum sempat aku menanyakan maksudnya, kurasakan junior Yunho memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Sekuat mungkin kutahan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini.

Bleessshh~

"Aaaaahhhh..." desahan halus meluncur dari bibirku. Kudongakkan kepalaku menahan rasa aneh dalam tubuhku. Junior itu tak masuk seluruhnya, hanya tiga perempatnya. Terlalu besar dan panjang, hole-ku tak muat. Sedikit kecewa memang.

"Akh!" pekikku tertahan kala ujung junior Yunho menusuk titik nikmatku. Lalu berhenti.

Rasanya aneh. Tidak sakit saat benda itu masuk dan aku belum merasa puas hanya dengan 'melahap' junior itu.

"Akh!" pekikku lagi saat benda itu menusuk prostatku lagi. Rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Sedikit lagi, Kim Jaejoong. 'Dia' akan datang memasukimu."

Tak lama kemudian, benda lembut lain masuk ke dalam hole sempitku. Rasa ini sama seperti saat kain dariku masuk ke dalam hole-ku. Aku mendesah lagi. Aku merasakannya.

Aku merasa dua kain itu melilit benda di dalamku lalu menariknya kasar, menghantam tepat di titik nikmatku. Tentu saja aku meloloskan desahanku lagi. Dan 'kegiatan' itu terus berjalan beberapa menit kedepan. Aku benar-benar di pintu surga.

"Aaahh~"

Blesssh~

"Akkhh!" sedikit meringis kurasakan junior Yunho masuk sepenuhnya di dalamku. Menyentuh lembut titik nikmatku.

"Ketika darahmu masuk ke dalam tubuh cucuku, maka kita baru akan mulai."

Aku tak menggubris ucapan itu. Ini terlalu sakit dan nikmat di saat yang sama. Ah, ingin rasanya aku meminta Yunho untuk mengeluarmasukkan juniornya dan menusuk-nusuk titik nikmatku.

Perlahan kuletakkan kepalaku di perpotongan leher jenjang Yunho, aku lemas. Sementara kedua kain di dalam tubuh kami bekerja, aku berusaha keras untuk menahan desahanku. Sesaat kurasakan kedua kain itu keluar dari tubuh kami entah lewat mana, yang jelas sekarang kain-kain itu memeluk pinggang kami. Tidak terasa dingin sekarang, hanya hangat dan nikmat. Sedetik kemudian, kedua kain itu ujung-ujungnya saling melilit dan saling menarik satu sama lain. Membuat junior Yunho menusuk prostatku dan juniorku yang menyodok perutnya. Mwo? Perutnya?

Segera kubuka mataku untuk melihat bagaimana posisi kami sekarang. Aku duduk di atas paha Yunho dan kakiku mengangkang lebar di depan selangkangnya. Oh, sejak kapan posisi kami jadi berubah seperti ini.

"Ugh!" lagi-lagi ujung junior Yunho menyodok prostatku dan kali ini masih menempel di sana. Oh, perasaan ini semakin nikmat. Kucengkram erat rambut Yunho untuk menyalurkan sedikit rasa ini. Mataku kembali terpejam menikmati sensasinya.

Kedua kain itu semakin mempersempit ruang nafas 'benda' kami yang saling menekan di tempat yang berbeda. Dan semakin menyempit kala kedua kain itu saling melilit sepenuhnya sehingga tampak seperti sebuah kain atau tali. Saat itu pula, kurasakan perih di titik nikmatku. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengalir dari sana sampai-sampai aku kembali terisak.

"Hiks, hiks.. Appo.. Hiks.. Yunnie Appo~"

["Gwenchanayo, Joongie"]

"Y-yun_"

["Tolong jangan buka matamu jika tidak ingin aku pergi darimu. Aku ada dalam pikiranmu bukan dalam pelukanmu, untuk saat ini."]

"Hiks.. Appo.. Jeongmal appo, Yunnie~"

["Gwenchana. Ini hanya sebentar."]

Tiba-tiba suara kakek Yunho menyela, "Hanya sampai kain itu memerah seutuhnya, maka cucuku akan selamat."

"Y-yunnie.. Hiks.. Jebal.. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

["Ne."]

Perlahan kurasakan cairan yang keluar dari titik nikmatku itu mulai berkurang. Terserap sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam junior Yunho yang masih berada di dalam tubuhku.

["Hanya sampai darahku penuh, Joongie. Mianhae~"]

"Annio!" kugelengkan kepalaku cepat sambil mencengkram kuat bahu dan rambutnya.

["Jangan memakai bahasa tubuh, Joongie. Aku tak bisa melihat."]

"Hiks.. Yunnie tidak boleh bicara begitu. Hiks..."

["..."]

"Yunnie?"

["Masih sakit?"]

"Ne."

["Gigit bahuku."]

"Mwo? Nop! Never! Aku bisa menyakitimu."

["Gwenchana. Tubuhku sedang mati rasa jadi tak akan merasakan sakit. Kka!"]

Pelan tapi pasti, kuturuti juga perintahnya kugigit kuat bahunya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitku.

"Ugh!" rasanya darahku semakin cepat berpindah. Bisa kubayangkan setengah dari kain itu telah berubah warna karna suhunya tak lagi hangat melainkan tanpa rasa, hanya seperti ada yang menempel.

"Ugh! Yunnie.. Hiks.. Aku tak kuat.. Hiks.."

["Jinjja? Gurae, kita selesaikan sekarang. Buka mulutmu dan katakan pada kakek seperti yang aku katakan, 'aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Aku...adalah tanggungjawabmu.' Kka! Cepat katakan."]

Kulepaskan gigitanku dan beralih menggigit bibir bawahku. "A-aku.. A-aku.."

"Katakan dengan jelas, Kim Jaejoong. Apa maumu?" terdengar suara kakek Yunho memaksaku.

Kuhela nafasku untuk memantabkan keputusanku. Perlahan kudongakkan kepalaku dan menatap wajah Yunho yang berada tepat di depanku hingga hidung kami bergesekan. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Aku adalah tanggungjawabmu."

Detik selanjutnya, kurasakan hentakan yang hebat di titik nikmatku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Perih. Sakit. Tapi nikmat. Darahku rasanya berpindah tempat. Kain-kain menyebalkan itu telah berubah warna seutuhnya dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Begitupun 'benda' dalam tubuhku menghangat.

'Sepertinya kita berhasil, Yunnie...'

Tak ada jawaban, justru aku merasakan berat menimpa tubuhku. Yunho kembali. Tapi..entah mengapa pandanganku ikut menggelam hingga aku terpaksa menutup mataku.

Aku mendengar sosok kakek Yunho berkata, "Kalian adalah pasangan pertama di dunia kami. Dunia vampire dan manusia. Kalian bersatu karna kasih sayang dan rasa saling percaya yang sangat tinggi. Kalian adalah pasangan abadi."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Bahagia.

"Dan satu lagi.. Jika kau merasa sakit maka cucuku juga merasakannya. Jika kau terluka maka cucuku akan lebih terluka. Dan jika kau mati, maka cucuku juga akan mati."

Ingin rasanya aku memprotes tapi lidahku terasa kelu. Sedetik kemudian, kesadaranku hilang dan dunia kembali gelap untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari.

-End of Jaejoong POV-

= END =

A/N: *bungkuk 90 derajat* mianhae, jeongmal mianhae (-/\-) mengecewakan eoh? Maaf, aku tak bisa bikin ini chap panjang karna terkendala situasi. So, yah~ here they are. End of Mirotic School YunJae Full Version \(*_*)/ tapi tenang saja, mari kita beryadong ria di Epilog-nya. Bubay~ *lambai2 brg dolphin n om jidat*


	6. Chapter 6: epilog

**TITLE : "MIROTIC SCHOOL (YUNJAE FULL VERSION)"**

**AUTHOR: CHANG MIN SA**

**CASTS : JUNG YUNHO, KIM JAEJOONG, GO AHRA, KIM HYUNJOONG, SHIM CHANGMIN, KIM JUNSU, OC.**

**RATING: PG – NC**

**GENRE : Vampire, romance, humor, family, little angst, and little lemon.**

**WARNING!**

**Alur nggak konstan**

**Gaje ide ceritanya**

**Klimaks ringan**

**Bukan terinspirasi dari film 'Twilight' tetapi terinspirasi dari manga 'Vampire Knight'**

**-THE BLOOD TYPE-**

**Golongan 'V' (vampire) adalah golongan darah yang paling jarang dijumpai. Jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi vampire murni, maka vampire biasa bisa menjadi vampire murni setelah melampaui batas hisapannya. Sedangkan jika darah golongan ini dihisap dalam jumlah besar dengan maksud menjadi manusia, maka vampire murnipun bisa menjadi manusia. Golongan darah ini bisa dihisap oleh semua golongan darah vampire.**

**Golongan 'P' (personal) adalah golongan darah yang hanya dapat dihisap oleh golongan darah vampire tertentu. Manusia yang memiliki golongan darah ini hanya dapat sampai level 'vampire biasa' karena ia hanya bertugas untuk memasok energi untuk vampire yang segolongan darah dengannya.**

**Golongan 'R' (regional) adalah golongan darah yang umum dan mudah dijumpai. Manusia yang bergolongan darah ini tidak bisa menjadi vampire karena mereka hanya bertugas untuk menjadi 'makanan' bagi para vampire.**

**\(^_HAPPY-READING_^)/**

EPILOG

-Author POV-

Seberkas cahaya menembus sebuah gorden abu-abu di sebuah kamar yg tampak nyaman dan elegan. Setiap sudutnya tampak tertata rapi dg desain Korea klasik. Ketenangan pagi itu tak berlangsung lama karna lenguhan kecil dari salah satu pemilik kamar itu.

"Ngghh?" namja berparas putih itu tampak meringis menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencoba membuka mata sambil mencoba untuk duduk. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi kepalanya yg terasa sakit.

Mata bulatnya mengamati keadaan sekeliling, berusaha mengenali tempatnya berada. "Mm, bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini?"

"Eunggh..." lenguhan yg lain, mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik itu. Segera ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Eunggh, di mana aku?" tanya namja yg baru bangun itu. Ia menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada seorang namja cantik yg tengah melotot padanya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tanpa harus duduk dahulu. Tubuhnya masih terasa remuk tak bertulang.

"Annyeong, Jaejoongie?"

BUGH!

"Aww! Yah! Apa salahku? Kenapa kau memukul dadaku? Kau ingin paru-paruku pecah, eoh?" bentak namja tampan itu sambil menggerayai dada telanjangnya. "Eh? Aku tak pakai baju? Sejak kapan, eoh?" tanyanya bingung, entah pada siapa.

GREP!

"Jae-joongie?"

"Hiks..."

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku terlalu keras membentakmu? Jae..?"

"Hiks..." namja cantik yg terisak itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Jae..ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut.." namja tampan itu mulai membelai rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"Hiks.. Y-yunnie.. Hiks.. Yunnie.. Hiks.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Jaejoongie?"

"Saranghae, Yunnie.."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum simpul. Hatinya menghangat. "Nado, Joongie. Nado saranghae.."

"Hiks.. Jebal.. Kajima.."

"Eh?"

"Kajima. Kajima, yeongwonhi, Yunnie.." namja cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne. Aku tak akan pergi selamanya darimu, Joongie."

"Yaksok?"

"Hmm. Yaksokae.." yakin namja tampan itu. Ia lalu menghentikan belaiannya di rambut namja cantiknya. "Kka. Sekarang duduk dan hapus air matamu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kekasihku menyambut pagi ini dg air mata."

Segera Jaejoong duduk di samping kekasihnya, Yunho. Jaejoong segera menyeka air matanya dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Yunnie, menyebalkan. Aku kan masih kedinginan." keluh Jaejoong masih diiringi bibirnya yg mengerucut.

Yunho hanya terkekeh sebentar, lalu menyahut, "Jinjja? Lalu Joongie minta apa?"

Mendengar penawaran dari kekasihnya, mata Jaejoong segera berbinar. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Poppo~"

Permintaan itu sukses membuat Yunho menghela nafas berat sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ja! Ja!"

Cup~

Sret~

Chu~

Yunho hendak memberikan ciuman kilat tapi ternyata jemari lentik kekasihnya telah menahan dagunya. Tangannya mulai membelai seduktif rahang Yunho.

"Mmmpckckck..emmphh..mmpckck.." lenguhan dan kecapan itu masih berlanjut. Sesekali saling mencuri oksigen di sekitar mereka, lalu kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka. Keduanya tenggelam dalam permainan mereka sendiri.

Grep~

Sret~

Buk!

"Eunggh..aahh.." desahan Jaejoong menandakan sesuatu. Ia bermaksud duduk di atas paha kekasihnya, tapi yg ada..justru sebuah 'benda' menusuk hole-nya. Akibatnya, ciuman mereka terlepas tapi benang saliva di antara keduanya masih ada.

"Jae? Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho cemas setelah ia selesai mengatur nafasnya. Ia khawatir Jaejoong sakit karna tiba-tiba pipi dan wajah kekasihnya memerah heboh.

Jaejoong semakin menunduk. Ia menatap apa yg mengganggu bagian bawah tubuhnya dan itu membuatnya semakin merona. "Y-yunn?"

Karna cemas, Yunho pun ikut melihat arah pandangan Jaejoong dan reaksi yg sama terjadi padanya. "J-jae? S-se-sejak ka-kapan ki-kita...hmm..naked?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap namja di depannya sendu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Y-yunnie.. Hiks.."

Yunho terkejut. Kenapa malah Jaejoong yg menangis? "Hei,Joongie.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku tak tau.. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu.. Joongie?"

"Yunnie..aku senang kau kembali..hiks.. Aku..aku..lebih rela mati daripada aku hidup tanpamu..hiks.. Jebal.. Kajima.."

"Joongie, apa maksudmu?"

"Jika saja aku tak di sini mungkin nyawamu sebagai vampire akan tetap utuh. Aku..hiks..tidak ingin Yunnie mati..hiks.." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap dalam Yunho. "Hyun Joong, hampir saja membunuhmu karna ia mengambil semua darah vampire-mu."

Seketika itu juga raut wajah Yunho berubah, mengeras.

"Saat itu, aku takut. Aku takut jika aku tak bisa melihat Yunnie lagi. Hiks.."

Grep~

"Y-yunnie?"

"Kka. Kita lupakan masalah itu. Aku tidak mau kau mengingatnya karna itu sangat menyakitkan untukmu. Aku tidak mau kau sedih, Joongie?" hibur Yunho sambil membelai punggung telanjang kekasihnya. Sesekali ia memberikan kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Jadi, Yunnie juga mengingatnya?"

Yunho mengangguk lalu berkata, "Hanya saja aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Itu adalah saat di mana aku harus memilih antara hidup dan mati."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. "T-tapi..ada beberapa bagian yg tidak ingin aku lupakan Yunnie.."

"Eh? Bagian yg Joongie suka? Memangnya ada?" tanya Yunho sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong tapi tampaknya kekasihnya itu tak mau. Namja cantik itu justru menggigit dada Yunho.

"Hmm..ano..itu..bagian..err..yg ritual itu. Haish, Yunnie! Apa kau lupa?" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Mungkin kalau ia tidak membenamkan wajahnya seperti ini, bisa dipastikan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Yunho mengernyit sebentar lalu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. "Oh, itu.." Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong paksa sehingga ia mampu melihat wajah kekasihnya yg merona. Lalu Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong hingga ia mampu melihat manik mata indah itu. "Jadi, apakah itu mengganggumu? Atau justru, kau menikmatinya, hm?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya lalu memukul dada Yunho dg keras. "Yah! Yunnie!"

"Hahahaha, jawab aku Joongie." kikik Yunho menanggapi tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

"Aish! Ne! Ne! Aku menikmatinya kok."

"Mwo? Jadi Joongie..?"

"Eh? M-maksudku Yunnie, bukan begitu.. Bukan begitu, Yunnie.. Err, aku hanya asal bicara jangan dimasukkan hati." elak Jaejoong sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu makin waspada.

"Y-yunnie?"

Sret~

"Jika kau mau, ahh..aku bisa memberikanmu lebih sekarang." Yunho menjilat cuping telinga Jaejoong, membuat tubuh sang empunya menegang. "Eotteokae?"

Jaejoong ragu. Tubuhnya melemas. Nalarnya sudah tertutupi oleh nalurinya yg telah memuncak. Sedikit ragu, Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho lalu menggigitnya kecil. Menghasilkan bitemark kecil di bahu kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Yunho menyerah bibir plum Jaejoong dg ganas. Namja cantiknya tak ia ijinkan untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. Ia melumat dan mengulum bibir cherry itu, tanpa membiarkan kekasihnya untuk ikut bermain. Tapi perlahan, keduanya larut dalam ciuman memabukkan itu.

Nafsu dan cinta keduanya menyatu. Seiring dg dekapan hangat yg menyalurkan letupan-letupan memabukkan di tubuh keduanya. Saling berbagi kebahagiaan yg sungguh menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

Pagi itu, kali kedua kedua insan itu menyatu. Tapi bukan karna ritual melainkan untuk kebutuhan mereka sendiri.

-End of Author POV-

.

.

.

.

.

-Jaejoong POV-

"Ngghhh..aahh..akhh..pelanh..ughh..yunnh..di sanah..ough! Nikmat Yunnh..ahhh!"

"Sabar, Jae.. Ssshhh..sempith..ummphh.."

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Di atas tubuhku, kulihat wajah tampan itu berkeringat. Peluh jatuh di sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya tampak seksi. Oh, aku tak menyangka hari ini terjadi juga. Kami saling memiliki eoh..?

Iba, kulingkarkan kedua kakiku memeluk pinggangnya meski agak gemetar. Membantunya untuk segera mencapai surganya. Untuk seorang vampire, ternyata mereka tahan banting. Aku sudah cum 5 kali, tapi Yunho baru terangsang sekarang.

"Ahhh~" desahanku meluncur lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Kuberanikan diri untuk terus menatapnya intens. Sekedar meningkatkan gairahnya.

Dan itu berhasil. Detik berikutnya, Yunho menyodok titik nikmatku dg keras dan cepat. Ia balas menatapku dg tatapan tajamnya yg mampu membuatku meleleh, mimisan, pingsan, dan sebagainya. Oh, mengapa namja satu ini memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata.

"Ugh! There, Yunnh.. Ouhh..there..faster..ahh..harder..deeper..AKKHHH!" kurasakan aku akan cum lagi.

Crot~

Crooot~

Crooooot~

"Aaahhh..." lega rasanya. Tapi belum sempat aku selesai mendesah, kurasakan 'benda' di dalamku berkedut dg cepat dan mulai membesar. Refleks aku menyempitkan hole-ku, seakan memeluk dan memijat 'benda' besar itu.

"Jae...akhh..." Yunho mulai mengerang. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya mendongak, mencoba mencari oksigen.

Crot~

Croot~

Crooot~

"Hhh..akhirnya..Yunnie keluar juga..ugh!" ujarku sambil menatapnya seduktif.

Yunho balas menatapku dg senyum simpulnya. Perlahan, ia keluarkan junior-nya dari hole-ku. Yunho menciumku sekilas lalu merebahkan diri di sampingku. Dapat kudengar ia tengah mengatur nafasnya dan dapat kulihat ia memejamkan matanya.

"Yunn?"

"Hmm..."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh. Tanyakan saja."

Kuhela nafasku pelan, "Itu...apakah aku..yang pertama? Bagaimana dg yeoja itu?"

Tubuh Yunho langsung menegang. Awalnya ia hanya menoleh padaku tapi kemudian ia menatapku sambil menempelkan satu tangannya untuk menopang kepalanya. Sejenak kemudian, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau mungkin bukan orang pertama yg menyentuhku, tapi kau adl yg pertama kurasuki. Eotte?"

Cup~

Perlahan, kurasakan hangat merasuki hati, jantung, paru-paru, hingga seluruh tubuhku.

"Jja! Kita tidur ne?"

"Eh? Ini kan masih siang Yunnie.."

"Tapi aku malas beraktifitas. Kita istirahat saja dulu."

Yunho mulai memelukku sambil menutup matanya. Tapi detik selanjutnya segera kudorong tubuhnya dan segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah! Jae! Kenapa kau mendorongku? Aish! Appo~" ringisnya sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yg tak sengaja terbentur kepala ranjang.

"Kau pikir ini sudah selesai?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan seringaianku.

"MWO?"

BRUK!

"AAAKKHH! Appo~"

"Hihihi~ ini hukuman karna kau tidak menjadikanku yg pertama." kikikku di atas tubuhnya. Aku duduk di atas perutnya sambil sesekali mengusap nipple-nya.

"Aaahhh~ Jae..hh~ Janganh..lakukan ituh.." desahnya sambil menatapku sayu seolah memohonku untuk menghentikannya.

"Enggh, tidak bisa. Justru aku ingin mendengar Yunnie mendesah." kataku mulai mengusap rahangnya seduktif. "Kka! Aku akan memuaskan Yunnie sampai 10 ronde. Hihihi~"

"MWO? AAAAARRRGGH!"

-End of Jaejoong POV-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Teriknya sang mentari perlahan mulai mengurangi tenaga dan semangat manusia, begitu pun siswa-siswi di Mirotic School. Semua siswa tampak penat terkurung di dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Mencoba mendengarkan apa yg guru-guru ajarkan pada mereka. Sesekali ada siswa yg menguap atau mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak mengantuk.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kedua insan ini. Keduanya masih mendekam di dalam kamar mereka sambil melakukan aktifitas pendinginan. Meski aktifitas itu sudah berlangsung hampir 5 jam, tapi keduanya tampak enggan untuk mengakhirinya.

Seorang namja cantik tengah duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya sambil mengurut juniornya sendiri, membantu tangan kekar kekasihnya yg berada di tempat yg sama. Sedangkan seorang namja tampan di belakangnya, hanya diam dan membenamkan juniornya di dalam hole kekasihnya. Keduanya masih terus dalam posisi seperti itu hingga salah satunya membuka suara.

"Hmm, Yunnie..hh..ada..yg ingin..hh..kutanyakan padamu..hh.."

"Emm, neh.. Katakan saja."

"Aku..aku..ada yg mengganjal tentang kejadian itu.."

"Ye?"

"Hmm, kakekmu bilang..kau akan merasakan semua kesakitan yg kualami bahkan bisa mati jika aku mati." namja cantik itu menghela nafas pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Yunnie, kenapa hanya kau yg merasakan sakitku? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit yg kau rasakan? Apakah memang aturannya seperti itu?"

Namja tampan di belakangnya hanya diam. Tak selang lama kemudian, Yunho menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yg sempat terhenti. Memijat-mijat junior kekasihnya.

"Kau yg minta, Jae."

"Mwo? Tapi_"

"Kau bilang kalau kau adl tanggungjawabku. Jadi wajar jika aku bisa merasakan kesakitanmu tapi tidak sebaliknya."

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu? Itu.. Yunnie juga kan menyuruhku."

"Ne. Justru itu aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Joongie. Sudah cukup Joongie banyak berkorban untukku. Aku merasa sudah saatnya untuk membalas pengorbananmu." terang Yunho sambil membelai perut rata Jaejoong di pelukannya.

Jaejoong, namja cantik itu, terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian ia mengganti posisinya untuk berbalik dan berhadapan dg kekasihnya. Namja cantik itu segera menyurukkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya sedangkan kedua tangannya, ia lingkarkan di leher namja tampan itu.

"Yunnie..jangan begitu..hiks..aku..aku..melakukan semua ini karna Yunnie..hiks..hiks.. Yunnie tidak perlu sampai balas budi seperti ini. Aku ingin merasakan rasa sakit Yunnie, aku ingin Yunnie mau berbagi cerita pada Joongie..hiks..hiks.. Joongie..hiks.."

"Joongie, uljima.. Uljima.. Jika Joongie menangis seperti ini terus, jantungku seperti ditikam pisau. Hentikan tangisanmu, Joongie.. Uljima.. Uljimarayo.." titah Yunho sambil membelai rambut hitam Jaejoong. Memang benar dadanya mulai bergemuruh dan sesak sejak Jaejoong mulai menangis. Sepertinya efek ritual itu mulai bekerja.

Perlahan-lahan, isakan Jaejoong berkurang dan akhirnya berhenti. Setelah berhenti, Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong dan menegakkan tubuh namja cantik itu. Dapat dilihatnya, Jaejoong tengah menghapus air matanya yg masih mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Lalu namja cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengunci pandangannya pada mata musang itu. Perlahan, rasa hangat kembali hadir di relung hatinya.

"Kka! Mulai sekarang Joongie tidak boleh menangis lagi sekarang karna Yunnie juga akan merasa sakit kalau Joongie sedih, ne?" beritahu Yunho sambil mengusap kedua pipi kekasihnya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lucu lalu mulai mendekatkan diri pada namja tampan di depannya itu. Ia pejamkan matanya lalu mulai mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya. Sedangkan sang namja tampan hanya menunggu sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya. Tiga detik selanjutnya adl saat kedua daging kenyal itu bertemu dan memulai perang lidah untuk yg kesekian kalinya dihari itu.

CHUUU~

*YunJae's french kiss*

*YooSu's deep kiss*

*MinSa's sweet kiss* (ps: Minsa adl nama couple Changmin-Rosa, nama author XD)

~¤ Mirotic School YunJae Full Version ¤~

Semenjak saat itu, hubungan YunJae sudah seperti amplop surat dan perangko (?). Tidak akan terpisahkan dan akan terus saling mengisi untuk mencapai keseimbangan. Tentang bagaimana kelangsungan hidup mereka sebagai vampire couple, mereka akan menjadi pasangan pertama yg tidak menggunakan darah untuk menambah pasokan darah vampire di tubuhnya. Melainkan keduanya hanya perlu 'ini dan itu' untuk menguatkan dan memperbaharui sel darah vampire masing-masing. Dan tentunya hal itu tidak akan menimbulkan bekas gigitan seperti sebelumnya.

Lalu bagaimana dg keadaan Changmin dan Go Ahra setelah kejadian itu? Changmin sudah sehat seperti biasa meski ia tidak sepenuhnya mengingat tentang kejadian itu. Ia juga belum mengetahui secara pasti hubungan YunJae dan namja jangkung itu memang tak mau ambil pusing. Karna teman sekamarnya telah lenyap, kini ia tinggal sendirian. Sedangkan yeoja gila itu, Go Ahra, kini telah sepenuhnya gila. Ia keluar dari Mirotic School sambil terus meneriakkan nama Yunho. Semua orang tidak tau ke mana yeoja itu pergi dan tidak tau apa yg terjadi padanya sejak saat ia meninggalkan Mirotic School.

Waktu cepat bergulir dan kisah di Mirotic School juga silih berganti. Tak lama setelah seluruh rangkaian kejadian itu, datanglah dua siswa baru di sekolah vampire itu. Kedua manusia murni dg dua jenis darah yg berbeda. Go Hye Rin, yeoja yg sekamar dg Changmin ini adl sahabat kecil Junsu. Ia direkomendasikan oleh Junsu untuk masuk ke Mirotic School. Yeoja manis ini memiliki tipe darah V, yaitu darah yg bisa dihisap semua vampire dan dalam batas tertentu dapat mengubah vampire yg menghisap darahnya menjadi vampire murni. Sedangkan satu siswa baru lainnya adl Park Yoochun, namja yg sekamar dg Kim Junsu. Ia jatuh cinta pada Go Hye Rin tapi Junsu tak pernah mengijinkan keduanya bersama. Namja cassanova ini memiliki darah tipe R, yaitu darah yg dapat dihisap seluruh vampire namun hanya untuk dijadikan 'mangsa sehari-hari'.

Dan selama matahari belum sebatas satu jengkal di atas kepala kita, maka petualangan di Mirotic School juga belum berhenti.

= END =

YOSH! \(^o^)/

Akhirnya -oh- akhirnya.. MIROTIC SCHOOL YUNJAE FULL VERSION GO TO THE END! Tepuk tangan! Prok~ prok~ prok~

Oke, buat seluruh reader-deul yg setia sama aku -ato setia sama tokohnya, terserah- aku ucapkan GUMAWO SO MUCH :* karna tanpa kalian FF ini mungkin gak akan aku buat dan tidak akan selesai.

Oh, ya.. Jika ada yg berkenan aku akan post link FF MIROTIC SCHOOL yg versi asli yaitu Changmin-Hye Rin. Dan karna ini straight dan aku gak mau susah-susah ganti nama, so aku kasih link-nya saja. Jika berminat boleh dibaca tapi kalau hanya dibaca untuk bashing karyaku yg satu itu, sebaiknya tidak perlu. Karna aku tidak mau membuang energi Anda dg sia-sia ^^v

Akhir kata, seluruh crew dan tokoh yg bertugas (?) mengucapkan terimakasih dan bubay~

See U in the next my fanfic *deep bow*


End file.
